


Posh and the Tramp

by consult_this_prick



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angelo’s, Angst, Birthday Dinner, Bottom John, Dinner With The Parents, Fluff, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Pet Names, Tattoo Sherlock, Top Sherlock, Tramp!sherlock, Work In Progress, john has a birthday, mycroft lies, posh!john, soft john, the tea gets spilled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-08-06 17:31:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 23,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16392107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consult_this_prick/pseuds/consult_this_prick
Summary: Posh boy John Watson has a sense of adventure, and just wants to get away, but his mother has other plans for him. Tramp Sherlock barely gets by, by working at Angelo’s Diner and pickpocketing on the side. He dresses nice and finds his way into upper class parties to steal valuable and pick up a few boys here and there. John’s mother throws a party to find a match for her son and Sherlock Holmes catches wind of it, deciding to pop in. That’s where he finds the most valuable being ever; John Watson. And John can’t help himself but to fall in love with a bad boy like Sherlock.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> For bottomjohns, may you always be satisfied by this fic.

The sun started to rise as John made his way around his house, going to the lattice that stretched up the brick wall. He climbed up the lattice skillfully as he has done it multiple times, pushing his window open then lifting himself through it, landing in his room with a soft thud. He got up and closed his window, closing the curtains to block out the rising sun before walking to his bed, stripping down to his boxers before he fell back, his comforter puffing up around him. 

John didn't wake up until eleven when his mother came into his room, pushing open his curtains, letting the sun shine right on his face, causing him to pull his comforter over his face. "Up, John." His mother said as she pulled the comforter off her son. "You're having lunch with that nice boy at one, remember?"

John groaned, shoving his face into his pillow.

"You need to get up, John." His mother walked to his closet, going through it as she picked him out an outfit. "Henry is a lovely man. Even more lovely with that pile of money his parents sit on."

John stretched out, sitting up. He rubbed his face then watched his mother. "I don't even like him, mum. Definitely don't want to marry him."

Mrs. Watson pulled out a light grey button up with one of John's navy blue sweaters. "Fine. But we'll just keep looking." She said as she set the shirts on John's bed, going back into the closet to look for a pair of jeans.

"You mean you." John got out of bed, yawning as he walked into his bathroom, starting the shower. 

"You need to marry, John. You don't want to take over the company and your father is close to retirement and looking for someone to had it of to. Preferably someone in the family." She said over the running water. "A car will be here for you quarter before one. Be ready." 

John heard his bedroom door close then went out to his room, grabbing his jeans from last night and taking his phone out, going back into the bathroom with it as he responded to a few texts from sweet, posh boys he met last night at the club. John's mom would lose her marbles if she found out her son snuck out almost every night to go out clubbing and hook up with random strangers. She was very protective over her son. Kept strict rules in the house, always controlled what John did, and never, ever let him out of the house past midnight. He was coming up on his twenty second birthday and 'needed' to marry before his father decided to retire. John thought it was all bullshit. He didn't believe that his father was retiring soon because all he did was work. He'd never retire. John wanted to get married once his father actually retired. Not in advanced. He also wanted to choose who he wanted to marry. Not who his mother wanted him to marry. He just wanted to live his own life, but that never happens when his mother is heavy in his life. 

Sherlock carried the tray of food over to the table and distributed the food out. “If you need anything just call for me.” he said and flashed a smile before walking to the kitchen and preparing his next order. Working at Angelo’s Diner gave him just enough to pay rent and get necessities, even if he got a discount on rent because he lived in the shit hole flat above the diner. He saw Greg come in from the window and quickly piled up the tray before taking it out to the table that ordered the food.

“Mornin’.” Greg said to Sherlock as he poured him a cup of coffee. “How much did you make last night?”

Sherlock set the coffee pot back in the coffeemaker. “Not enough.” he said to Greg. 

“Well, you almost got caught.”

Sherlock sighed. “Don’t remind me.” 

“Sherlock! Order ready!” Angelo shouted from the kitchen.

“Usual?” Sherlock asked Greg.

Greg nodded. “Extra bacon today, please.” 

Sherlock tucked his tray as he wrote Greg’s order out on the notepad, sticking it up as he started to pile the tray of food, carrying it out to the couple that ordered it. He sighed in frustration as he set a plate down, someone shoving into him, causing the tomato soup to spill of him.

“Watch it, Tramp.” the man said, getting a laugh from the group that followed him.

Sherlock shook his head. He put on a fake smile and looked down at the woman. “I’ll have another server bring another bowl to you. Sorry for the inconvenience.” he turned around and his smile faded as he stormed back into the kitchen. “I need another tomato soup, Angelo.” he said as he set the tray down roughly.

“Anderson in with the boys?” Angelo asked. “I’ll throw ‘em out.”

“It’s fine. I’m gonna change quickly.” Sherlock said the left the kitchen, going to the corridor and going through the door that read ‘Employees Only.’ He bounded up the steps to his flat and went in quickly, not bothering to close the door as he stripped off his black button down, tossing it somewhere as he went into his closet and took out another, putting it on then buttoning it up as he walked down the steps. 

“Sherlock. Soup.” Angelo said, gesturing to the bowl of soup. “And I already gave Greg his order.”

“Thanks.” Sherlock tucked the tail of his shirt with one hand as he picked up the bowl of soup with the other. Once he finished tucking his shirt in he grabbed the coffee pot and carried the soup the woman before going around and filling up everyone’s coffee. He walked back behind the bar and put the coffee pot back up before turning to Greg. “Anything tonight?”

Greg shook his head. “Nothing much on Monday nights. I’m keeping an eye open though, don’t worry.”

Sherlock sighed as he watched Anderson’s table, seeing his group messing around. “If I keep making enough, I’ll be out by next month. Hopefully.”

“I can get you a better job, mate.”

“And leave Angelo with just Valerie and Ivy? That be cruel to that poor man.” Sherlock turned and started to make a fresh pot of coffee. 

“I’m just sayin’.” Greg took out his wallet and left money for his order. 

Sherlock took the money and rung Greg up at the register, giving him his change. “I don’t think I’ll come out tonight. I want to be here encase Valerie decides not to show up again.”

“Tomorrow night?”

Sherlock shrugged. “Depends. I’ll see ya, Greg.” he said as he walked out from behind the bar, toughing it out as he walked over to Anderon’s table.

John was able to kick off his shoes before his mother came into his room, asking how it was.

“He’s an okay, guy. I’ve told you this, mum.”

“So he’s a no?”

“Yes. I do not want to marry Henry. Frankly, I don’t want to marry anyone.” John muttered the last part as he fell back onto his bed, running a hand through his hair.

“Well, you need to. I will be hosting a party this Friday night and there will be many candidates for you to select from. Weather you want to or not.” 

John sighed into his hands. “Whatever, mum.” 

“I expect you to be at dinner tonight.” she said with a hint of anger in her tone before leaving her son’s room, closing the door.

John stood up and took off his jeans, walking into his closet and pulling on a pair of his dolphin hem shorts. He took off his sweater and button down, pulling on a loose t-shirt. As he walked back to his bed, he grabbed his phone from the pocket of his jeans before laying down in his neatly made bed, shooting Irene a text asking if she could come over.


	2. Two

When Irene arrived, John rushed her to his room before his mother could come and say hello. He pushed her into his room then, looked out, not seeing his mother then closing his door. "She's throwing a party." John said, starting to pace around his room. 

Irene sat on his bed as she watched her friend walk around, gripping at his hair. 

"I'm only twenty one, I really don't want to get married. Especially to someone I just met." John stopped and looked at Irene. "She's mad! Absolutely mad!" 

"Your father hasn't even said a word about retiring. So why does she keep pushing this on you?" 

"She just wants me to move on with my life I guess." John fell back onto his bed with a groan. "She just wants me out of the house."

"As much as she keeps you in the house, I'm positive she doesn't want you out." Irene leaned over her friend, looking down at him. "Me, you, club tonight."

"Can't. I have to eat with my parents tonight." 

"After? Come on, Johnny, you need to get out again."

John pushed Irene away. "I was out last night. I don't need to go out again." he sat up, looking over at his friend. 

"Boo, you whore." Irene said then fell back.

John grinned. "Alright, Regina George. No need to get your panties in a bunch." He stood up, stretching his arms above his head.

"How was your date?" 

John sighed. "I wanted to strangle him. I never knew someone could talk that much about themselves! The solid two hours we were out, he just blabbered on about himself!" He sat back down, crossing his legs.

"He was kinda hot, though."

"Every rich business scum bag is hot to you."

"I think it's the money." 

"It's always the money."

Irene grinned. "You're not wrong. I like the posh life."

"Is that why you're friends with me?"

"That, and you make an amazing shopping partner."

"I do, don't I?" John asked with a grin. 

There was a knock at John's bedroom door then it opened and his mom stepped in. She had a binder in her arm, with her phone in her hand. "John, I need to know what you want to be served at the party. Please make a list and give it to me by the end of the night." 

"Okay, mum."

"Hello, Irene." Mrs. Watson said before leaving John's room, closing the door.

"Wow, you get to plan a party finally." Irene said in an amazed tone.

"It's a miracle." John rolled his eyes, falling back again, staying down this time.

Sherlock hurried around the diner, the breakfast rush heavy and too many people to serve. He carefully unloaded his tray, setting the plates in front of the people that ordered them, then hurried off to the kitchen to grab the next order. When he was taking an order at the bar, Greg came in and stood awkwardly as he watched Sherlock work. 

"What?" Sherlock asked as he passed Greg with drinks, going to the table that ordered them. 

Greg followed Sherlock. "There's a party Friday." he said. 

Sherlock went to what was once a preoccupied table and stacked the dishes, pulling a rag out of his pocket and wiping it off. "I'm a little busy, Greg." he stuffed the rag into his pocket and went to the door where a couple was waiting. "You can take that window table." he said with a fake smile before going to the kitchen to drop the dishes off. He saw Ivy walk back in from her 'smoke break' that lasted an entire hour. "Get your ass out there Ivy." Sherlock said. "People just sat down and I have to serve." he stacked plates onto his tray then headed back out.

"Do you wanna know about the party or not?" Greg asked Sherlock as he walked past him. 

"I'm working right now, Greg. Either grab an apron and note pad and start working or stop by later." Sherlock said rudely to his friend before continuing with his job. 

Greg muttered to himself and walked out of the diner, deciding to stop by when Sherlock was done working. He walked outside, keeping his head down as he looked at his phone, bumping into a girl, getting shouted at by her. 

“Watch where you’re going mate!” Irene shouted at the poor pedestrian that bumped into her. “God, people are so attached to their phones.” she said to John. 

John laughed softly, shaking his head as he looked at the list his mother gave him. “Looks like we’ve done everything.” he folded the piece of paper back up and tucked it into his pocket. 

“God, I thought that was never going to be over. I’m starving.” she said, hooking her arm with John’s. 

John stopped in his tracks, causing Irene to stop with him. “There was a diner back there.” 

“Do you think it’s any good?” Irene looked over her shoulder. 

John looked with her. “I mean, there’s a line.” 

“A shitty diner with great food.” Irene thought for a second. “Let’s do it.” 

John grinned and turned around, walking back to the diner and getting in line. 

They had only waited ten minutes and they were seated at a booth by a girl who didn’t give two shits about her job. “I’m Ivy, welcome to Angelo’s. What can I get you to drink.” 

“I’ll have coffee.” Irene spoke. 

“Tea for me.” John said. 

Ivy gave them a poor smile before going back into the kitchen. 

“I like this place.” Irene said, leaning back. 

John scoffed and shook his head, looking down at the menu. “My mother would kill me if she knew we were here.” he said. 

“She would kill you if she saw us walking in this part of the city. She’d hose you down then burn the clothes you’re wearing then go buy you new ones.” 

John chuckled. 

“Tea and coffee.” a man said, setting their drinks down. “Are you ready to order?” 

Irene placed her chin in her hand and looked up at the brunet, grinning. “I’ll have you.” 

The man chuckled. “Sorry, not on the menu.” 

John looked up from his menu and caught the cold grey/blue eyes in a stare. He felt his cheeks get hot then felt Irene kick him from under the table. John cleared his throat and spoke, “Can I just get some pancakes with a side of bacon?” he asked. 

The waiter smirked. 

John felt his heart stop. 

“Sure thing, doll.” he turned to Irene. “How ‘bout you?” 

“Same thing, but with a side of thick sausage.” she said, biting at her lip, earning a kick from John. 

“Be right out.” he said the walked away, flashing John a wink. 

“Someone has a crush.” Irene said teasingly. 

John’s cheeks grew a deeper shade. “I do not!” 

Irene chuckled. “I can’t blame you. He’s attractive. And those cheekbones? I want to cut myself with those.” 

John shook his head. “You’re too much, Irene.” he picked up his tea, blowing on it softly before taking a sip. “Thick sausage? Really?” 

“Someone has to do the flirting. And obviously it’s not going to be you.” 

John rolled his eyes, setting his mug down. He looked across the diner and caught the waiter’s glance again, earning a grin. John felt his ears get hot as he glanced down at his drink. He looked up again to see the waiter still staring at him. This time he gave John another wink before going back to work. 

Sherlock sat in his window, lighting a cigarette as Greg flopped down on his sofa. “What’d you want to tell me?” he asked, keeping his focus on his phone. 

“There’s a party Friday. Billy sent me the info.” Greg said as he looked over at his friend. “What’re you grinning about?” 

“Nothing.” Sherlock took a drag of his cigarette. 

“It’s nothing. You never grin about anything. Unless it’s- oh my god. You found someone today.” Greg smiled. 

Sherlock blew his smoke out the window. “No, I really didn’t. He only came into the diner to eat, then he left. Him and his friend were talking about me the entire time though. I’m never going to see him again.” 

“You don’t know that.” 

“He had money, Greg. He was wearing a Ralph Lauren sweater that is more than my monthly pay. But it looked amazing on him.” Sherlock took another drag. 

“Maybe you’ll see him at the party. All high class knows other high class.” 

Sherlock tilted his head back watching the smoke as he blew it out. “God, I hope so.” he muttered as he imagined the blond hair and blue eyed boy in his head wearing that black and thin white stripped sweater and how adorable he looked in it. And how he looked when he blushed. God. Sherlock was becoming soft. It was alright though. He’d be over the mystery boy soon


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s party time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, I’m so sorry that my writing sucks. Also I’m going to try and publish every three to fours days

Sherlock adjusted his cuff links, smoothing over his blazer before walking into the house with the crowd of people. He stopped in the corridor, looking at himself in the mirror. His white button down was a bit too small for him, but it just made him sexier. The shirt was covered with a navy blue blazer that stuck to him and toned out his muscles, making him look irresistible. He ran a hand through his curls, grinning at his reflection before staring to walk around, scoping everything out himself since Greg left him to go to a different party. 

There were many boys here. Many fine looking boys in fact. Sherlock looked over each one, biting the inside of his cheek as he looked over a blond boy facing the opposite direction dressed in a martin sweater and tight khaki pants that made Sherlock's mouth water. He was talking with a man and he was obviously older and going by the way he was biting his lip and looking at the younger one, he wanted more than to just talk. Sherlock grabbed a flute of champagne off the tray that passed him before walking past the two, hearing the blond excuse himself from the conversation. Sherlock kept walking around, knowing he didn't need to step in. 

Sherlock walked around the house once more, sneaking upstairs and finding his way to the master bedroom, going into the closet and finding the jackpot of jewelry. He took a few pieces, the ones that were the most, tucking them into the inside pocket of his blazer before going back downstairs. Once he was at the bottom of the steps a certain person caught his eye. It was the boy from earlier, but also the boy from the diner. He grinned to himself and headed over to him, but he was in the middle of a conversation with someone, so Sherlock made his presence noticeable before starting up a conversation with a posh boy who wore glasses and red tie. 

"Sorry, Jermey, do you mind if I steal this man away from you?" John asked one of the candidates his mother already made him speak to. 

"Go ahead. We were finishing." Jeremy said then smiled at the waiter before walking away. 

John stepped into Jeremy's spot, looking up at the brunet. "I didn't know this was your type of scenery." 

"Why? Because I work at a shit diner?" Sherlock asked. 

John nodded. "Pretty much. Yes." 

Sherlock grinned. "I do this for a friend. Show up when he can't, then fill him in on things that happen." 

"What else does a diner boy like you do for a living?" John asked, subtly stepping closer. 

"I go to clubs, pick pocket here and there." Sherlock said. 

John's face went blank. "What?" 

Sherlock laughed and shook his head. "I'm kidding!" he smiled. "Or am I?" 

John smiled. "I'd love to go out with you one night."

"That so?" Sherlock raises a brow. 

John licked his lips, nodding. "Yes." he said then snapped out of his daydream when he heard his mother calling for him. "I'll try to catch you later." 

"I'll be around." 

"And I'm, John, by the way." the boy spoke as he backed away slowly, his cheeks covered in a deep blush like at the diner. 

"Sherlock." 

"Johnathan!" a woman shouted slightly. 

"I-I've got to go. I'll try to catch you again." John said then turned around, going over to his mother in a hurry. "I was talking to someone, mum." John said angrily to his mother. 

"Well he doesn't matter. This is Charles." she said. 

John smiled at the man in front of him. He was a bit taller than him with jet black hair and blue eyes. He was very attractive, and John thought he was alright. 

"Nice to meet you, John." Charles flashed a smile that made John's knees go week. He stuck his hand out and John took it, shaking it. 

"You too, Charles." John pulled his hand away then felt his mother walk away from beside him. 

Sherlock moved on to someone else and started talking with them as he kept the view of John in his sight. He felt a bit of jealousy when he saw John laughing with the other man or when he saw his face get red. Sherlock controlled his anger and just told himself not to worry about it because he didn't have a chance with someone like John. After all, he was just some low life and John was like a prince. Posh and beautiful. 

After the conversation with Charles died out, John moved onto someone else and spotted Sherlock heading towards the kitchen, so he divided to follow him. He followed the waiter through the kitchen then outside where he stood with one hand in a pocket while the other held a cigarette to his mouth. John hugged himself as his sweater wasn't much protection from the harsh winter air. "Smoking kills." John spoke up. 

Sherlock looked over his shoulder then turned back around. "I didn't plan on living long anyways." he said then took another drag. 

John walked up to Sherlock and took the cigarette out of his hand, dropping it onto the the ground then stepping on it. 

Sherlock looked down at the boy as he blew the smoke out the corner of his mouth. "Against smoking then?" he asked with a slight grin. 

"Yes. And it'd be awful if a someone as handsome as you died of lung cancer or of chronic obstructive pulmonary disease." 

"Are you using death to flirt with me?" 

John's blush was noticeable even in the darkness. "Possibly." 

Sherlock moves closer to the boy. "Why'd you follow me out here?" 

John shrugged. "I dunno. Just wanted to." 

"Is it not because you're interested?" Sherlock asked. 

John looked down at his feet. He felt the chill of the cold finger tip press to his chin then let his chin be lifted by the finger. The cold eyes met with his and and froze, watching the waiter's lips curl into a smirk. 

"It's easy to tell that you have a minor crush on me." he leaned in closer, their noses centimeters apart from each other. "Have you been keeping me in your thoughts, John? Thinking about if you asked for my name Sunday? What we've could've done over the week?" 

John nodded, a small whimper escaping the back of his throat. 

Sherlock grinned and moved his hand to the side of the boy's face, kissing him softly, earning a kiss back. 

The kiss was interrupted when the door leading into the kitchen opened and a woman's voice called for John. "Your mum is looking for you, John."

John pulled away and peeked over Sherlock's shoulder to see Irene. "I'll be there in a sec." he said then watched Irene step back inside. John looked back up at the waiter and smirked, gripping the lapels of his blazer and pulling him in for another kiss, this time it was very heated. John felt the cold hands press against his cheeks and he shivered then pulled away. "I need to get back in there. Before my mother has a heart attack." 

"So this party was for you then?" Sherlock questioned. 

John nodded. "I have to marry soon. The people in there are specific people that my mother chose for me to choose from." 

"Oh," Sherlock said softly. "Well... that sucks." 

"It does." John stepped back from Sherlock, the hands falling from his face. "So I should really go back in." he started backing away to the door. 

Sherlock turned quickly and caught the boy's wrist. "Give me one more thing; your number." he said with a smile. 

John chuckled and watched the waiter reach into his pocket and take out his phone before handing it to him. John put in his number then texted himself so he'd have Sherlock's number. He handed it back to the waiter. “Is that all?” he asked with a grin.

"One more thing." Sherlock kissed John one last time before letting him go, watching him walk back into the kitchen. Sherlock stuffed his hands back into his pockets, walking around the house and to the side walk, starting his walk home with a smile on his face.

There was a bit of guilt in Sherlock's stomach as he remembered that he had a pocket full of John's mother's jewels. He needed to get money some how and he didn't know it was John's house when he took the jewels. And if Sherlock knew he probably wouldn't have done it. Maybe just a necklace, but not all that he had taken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry that my writing sucks. Also I’m gonna try to publish every four to three days so stay tuned.


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “How do I know you won’t steal from me?”
> 
> “Because I’ve already stolen your heart.” Sherlock stepped closer. “And that’s all I need.”

[18:48]  
I want to see you again. 

[18:49]  
I want to see you, too. 

[19:02]  
Come out tonight? I know a place. 

John bit his lip as he thought about sneaking out to meet up with Sherlock. He totally wanted to, but it just depended on how long dinner with his parents lasted and when his mother went to bed. 

[19:04]  
I'll have to see. It's a high possibility. 

[19:04]  
There's free drinks and dancing involved. 

[19:05]  
You're making it hard to say no. 

[19:06]  
I'm trying to. 

[19:08]  
Does eleven sound alright?

[19:08]  
Sounds perfect. I'll text you the address. 

John set his phone on his chest and looked up at his ceiling. Him and Sherlock have been talking for a few days and this would be the first time going out with him. He had seen him the Saturday after the party, stopping at the diner with Irene and having lunch there. Then again the next day, and the next before his mother saw where he was using his card and stopped John from eating at a "bacterial infected hoodlum diner". John sat up quickly, staring at his closet as he thought about what he was going to wear. It was going to be cold, but they'd be in the club so it'd get hot, or maybe they'd decided to do something different. John grabbed his phone and called Irene, needing her advice. 

After dinner, John excused himself, saying he was tired and went upstairs, closing his door then laying in bed until he heard his mother open his door softly then close it. Once he knew he was in the clear, he got out of bed and went to his closet changing into what him and Irene had decided on. It was high waisted skinny jeans and a loose fitting yellow shirt that he had tucked in. He pulled his jean jacket over it, completing the look with his yellow old skool Vans. He checked himself in his full length mirror before grabbing his black cocoon coat and phone and before heading to his window. 

[22:42]  
I'm leaving now:)

John stuffed his phone into his pocket as he walked down the street, waiting at the main road for a cab. Once he was in a nice warm cab, he received a text from Sherlock. 

[22:55]  
Waiting outside. 

Sherlock stood at the door, watching each person passing by or about to pass by. He leaned against the brick wall, reseating the urge for a smoke because he knew that John wouldn't approve and would probably leave. He pulled his coat sleeve back, checking his watch, seeing it was half past eleven. There was a feeling of doubt in his gut before he watched a cab pull up on the other side of the street then saw John on the curb once the cab left. He pushed himself off the wall and shouted John's name, watching the boy smile at him before running across the road.

"Sorry, had to sneak out." John said once he reached Sherlock. 

Sherlock smiled down at him. "It's alright. Let's go in." he took John's hand in his then nodded at the bouncer before heading inside. "Drinks first or dancing?" Sherlock asked John over the noise. 

"Dancing!" John responded, shrugging off his coat and leaving it with Sherlock before he ran off into the crowd of people. 

Sherlock took his coat, putting it on the rack as well as John's before going after the boy, finding him in the sea of people. He placed his hands on his hips, pulling him against him as they started to rub against each other, getting lost in the rhythm of the music. Sherlock's fingers were hooked tightly into the blond's jeans as John's hands were running through the hair on the back of the waiter's head, gripping at it slightly every now and then. At one point Sherlock had leaned in and they were centimeters apart, both of them breathing heavily and staring into each other's eyes before Sherlock made a move, kissing the boy deeply, getting a kiss back. 

"Sherlock.." John breathed, "Please, let's go somewhere." his he's fell back as Sherlock kissed a spot on his neck, nipping at it slightly. 

"My place is a shithole." Sherlock kissed John's jawline, his lips finding the boy's again. 

John pulled away. "It has to be better than the loo here." 

Sherlock grinned. "We're walking." 

"I'm fine with that." 

Sherlock took John's hand again and pulled him out of the crowd and to the front, finding their coats before heading out the door. They walked down the street with Sherlock's hand in the back pocket of John's jeans and John's arm wrapped around Sherlock's waist, leaning slightly against him as they walked. 

"I love the city at night." John said, looking around. 

"Do you get out much?" Sherlock asked. 

John shook his head. "My mum doesn't let me out of the house past ten. I have to sneak out or say I'm staying with Irene for the night."

"So you like to go out?" 

"You could say so." 

"But I bet you only go to the posh clubs in the rich part of the city." 

John chuckled. "Not all the time. We like to try out different places."

"Hmmm, really?" 

"Yes. You like to go to posh parties." 

Sherlock laughed softly. "That I do." Sherlock took a turn and started walking down an alley way. "Don't get frightened, I'm not gonna kill you or anything." Sherlock slipped his hand out John's pocket and went to an old, rusted fire escape, jumping up then pulling to the ground. "Posh first." he said with a grin. 

John smiled and climbed up the fire escape, Sherlock right under him. They climbed up to the top of the building, John freezing at the sight of the city. "Wow." he said softly. 

"Beautiful, innit?" Sherlock asked. 

John nodded. "Gorgeous." 

Sherlock wrapped himself around John, holding him against his body as they looked over the view of the lit up city. He kissed John's cheek. "My flat is just right under here. What d'you say we get out of the cold and into the heat?" he asked. 

John hummed nodding. "That'd be fantastic." he took in one last look of the city before letting himself be pulled back to the fire escape by Sherlock. They stopped on a landing and Sherlock opened the widow, crawling through it first then helping John through.

The flat was small, but it had all the necessities. There was a bed, sofa with a coffee table, a kitchen with a small table and John assumed that the door led to the bathroom. John thought it was a nice little flat and liked the aesthetic way it looked. He looked over at Sherlock who was staring down at him with hopeful eyes.

"What d'you think?" the waiter asked.

"I like it." John turned to him, wrapping his arms around Sherlock's neck. 

Sherlock's curious hands found their way to John's hips, pulling out his tucked in shirt.

"Do you really pickpocket people?" John asked twirling the hairs on the back of the waiter's head between his fingers.

"Working just at Angelo's doesn't get me enough money." he pushed the jean jacket off the boys shoulders. 

"How do I now you won't steal from me?"

"Because I've already stolen your heart." the waiter leaned in closer. "And that's enough for me." Sherlock closed the gap between them, kissing the boy deeply. 

John kissed back deeply, gripping at Sherlock's hair as Sherlock backed them up to the bed. Once the back of John's knees hit the bed,  he feel back and let Sherlock lean over him, feeling his fingers slip under his shirt, pushing it up. Sherlock pulled the shirt over John's head, tossing it to the floor as he started kissing down John's neck, nipping at the skin on his collar bone. 

"Sherlock!" John gasped, his toes curling once Sherlock's tongue dragged over the sensitive pink bud on his peck. 

Sherlock grinned and moved to the other one, rubbing the abandoned one with his thumb and index finger. There was a fist gripping tightly at his hair, pulling it and Sherlock loved it. He pulled away from the boy's chest and moved back up to his lips, kissing him again before he stood up. "Scoot back." He panted as he pulled his own shirt over his head.

John toed his shoes off, scooting back onto the bed as he pulled his jeans off, watching Sherlock undress, seeing the skull tattoo with flowers coming out it on his right shoulder and the honey combs on his left rib cage, finding him even more sexier.

"Like 'em?" Sherlock undid his jeans.

John's mouth fell open partly as he starred at the tent in the waiter's boxer and the flower with a honey bee on his left hip bone. He nodded, feeling his ears get hot as Sherlock chuckled deeply, crawling over him again.

"You really like what you see, don't you?" He asked, his voice dropping an octave lower.

John whimpered slightly, placing his hands on Sherlock's chest. 

"Verbal answer, baby." 

"Yes." John breathed. He shivered, feeling the cold fingers slip into the waistband of his pants. 

"Is it alright if I fuck you, John?" Sherlock asked, pulling the boy's pants down teasingly. 

John nodded. "Yes. Please." 

Sherlock grinned, pulling John's pants completely off him then removing his own. He leaned down and kissed John as he reached over to his night stand, opening the drawer and digging through it until his hand felt a condom and a bottle of lube.

Dear lord, thank you for what I'm about to receive. John thought as he felt the tip of Sherlock's cock pock at his entrance. He pulled away from Sherlock's lips and bit his bottom lip, letting Sherlock position himself between his legs, grabbing under his knees and pushing them to his chest. 

"Oh, fuck.." John moaned as Sherlock started to slip in. He threw his head back and bucked his hips, needing more of the sensation. 

Sherlock groaned slightly as he continued to push in, the tightness and heat already being just enough. He stopped halfway and looked at John who had his eyes squeezed shut and a dissatisfied look on his face. "You alright?" Sherlock as softly, gently rubbing the back of John's thigh. 

John nodded, opening his eyes. He looked up at Sherlock. "Keep going." 

Sherlock was hesitant, but continued to push in, letting out another groan once he was fully in and settled between the boy's legs. He let go of John's legs, letting them wrap around his hips as he leaned forward, kissing John as he slowly started to pull out, pushing back in. 

"Fuck!" John moaned, wrapping his legs around Sherlock, a hand finding it's way into the curls. 

Sherlock picked up the pace a little bit, watching the boy's head tilt back, exposing his adam's apple. Sherlock licked his lips and leaned down, kissing his throat, feeling the hand in his hair tighten as kissed down it.

"Harder," the boy moaned. 

The waiter happily obliged, picking up his pace to where the room was filled with moans and the sound of skin slapping skin. Sherlock stopped for a quick second, sitting up and pushing John's knees to his chest again, going deeper and much quicker this time. 

"Ah! Fuck!" John moaned, gripping the sheets above his head, arching his back. 

"Touch yourself." Sherlock growled. 

One of John's fists released the sheets and found its way to his cock, taking it in hand and matching the stokes with the pace of Sherlock's thrusts. 

"That's it, baby." Sherlock lowered himself over John again. "Now you're going to come for me and I want everyone to hear you. I want everyone to know how much you're enjoying my cock." 

John's mouth fell open as his hand motions stop, climaxing all over his stomach and Sherlock's chest. "Shit, shit, shit." he muttered as Sherlock continued to thrust into him. 

Sherlock kissed the blond hard and opened mouthed, thrusting roughly into him a few more times before slamming home and coming into the condom. They stayed like that for a few seconds, enjoying the kissing  Enjoying one another. 

"That was good." John panted once they pulled apart, a grin stretched across his face. 

Sherlock hummed and pecked John's lips again as he pulled out. "Indeed." he got off the bed and walked to the bathroom, removing his condom. He grabbed a hand towel and wet it, taking it out to John and cleaning him off, getting pulled into another snogging session before being able to clean himself off. 

John got up from the bed and pulled the covers back, getting under then watched Sherlock join him. "I have to be home before my parents get up." he said softly, tracing the tattoo of a skull on Sherlock's right shoulder. "But I want to stay in bed with you."

Sherlock looked at the boy while his eyes were locked on the tattoo. He took his hand off his shoulder and kissed his knuckles. "Stay a few more hours." 

A soft smile spread across John lips. He scooted closer, looking up at the waiter. "Of course. It'd be hard to stay no." 

Sherlock smirked, giving the boy another kiss.


	5. Five

The two lay on their sides, facing each other. Sherlock watched the boy as he played with his fingers, a soft smile resting on hi face as he did. After they came down from their high, they snuck down to the diner, going to the freezer and snatching two bowls of ice cream, going back upstairs with them. They sat on the bed, feeding each other the ice cream until John started teasing while he ate the ice cream off of Sherlock's spoon. The bowls were soon discarded on the floor and John was laying on his stomach between Sherlock's legs. 

Sherlock intertwined his fingers with John's, pulling his hand to his lips and kissing his knuckles. "Tell me about you." He said softly.

"Like what?" John asked. He made eye contact with the waiter, feeling his cheeks get warm.

"Why don't I ask you a question then you ask me one?"

John nodded.

"When is your birthday?" 

"March thirty first. So I'll be twenty two soon." John opened his hand, opening Sherlock's as well and he pressed his palm to his, comparing their hands. "How old are you?"

Sherlock watched the boy look at their hands. "Twenty four. How come you have to get married?"

"My mother wants me to, because my father is apparently retiring and I don't want to take over his business, and they want it to be someone in the family." John giggled softly as Sherlock took his hand, blowing a raspberry on his palm. "What was your first tattoo?" 

Sherlock rolled over, propping himself up on his elbow, showing the boy the small semi colon on his right shoulder blade. He laid back down and faced John again. 

"You were suicidal?" he asked softly. 

Sherlock nodded. "Story for another time. What does your father do?" 

"Well he has invested in a few things, but his main thing is controlling a financial firm. But he has been working on starting a chain of the firms in America. That's why they want me to marry, so someone can be in America." he intertwined their fingers again. "What do your parents do?" 

Sherlock broke eye contact for a quick second. He looked back up at John, clearing his throat. "I haven't spoken to them in seven years." 

"Sherlock, I'm sorry." 

"It's fine." Sherlock let go of John's hand, sitting up. He leaned over the side of the bed and picked the discarded bowls up. "You didn't know." he stood and walked to the kitchen. 

John sat up and watched him before sitting on the edge and reaching for his jeans, taking his phone out of his pocket. He turned and saw Sherlock standing at the sink, washing the bowls with a sour look on his face. He turned back around and looked down at his phone, checking the time. 

03:43

He set his phone down and stood. "I should get going." he said as he pulled his jeans back on. 

Sherlock turned the sink off and dried his hands before going to the boy and stopping him from putting his shirt on. "You really don't have to." 

"I do." John pulled his shirt over his head, doing a french tuck with it. 

Sherlock grabbed his wrist when he bent down to pick up his jean jacket, pulling him back up and leading his straight into a kiss. John smiled against the kiss softly, cupping Sherlock's cheek, tracing his cheek bone gently with his thumb, feeling the light stubble growing. 

John pulled away with all the force in his body. "You are very irresistible, Sherlock Holmes, but  I have to get home." 

Sherlock hooked his fingers into the belt loops of the boy's jeans. "Just a few more kisses?" he asked, pulling John to him. 

John wrapped his arms around the waiter's neck. "Just a few more. That's it." he muttered as he kissed him again, slowly and softly, letting it linger. 

After a few minutes, John's phone started to go off and Sherlock groaned when he pulled away out of their amazing snogging session. He watched John lean over and pick his phone up off the bed, turning the alarm he had set, then tucking his phone into his back pocket. 

"I have to go." John picked up Sherlock's discarded sweater up off the floor, forgetting about his jean jacket. 

"That's mine." Sherlock said, pointing at the sweater. 

John grinned. "I know." he walked over to the window and picked up his coat, pulling it on. He grinned at the waiter. "We'll see each other again. Don't worry." he gave Sherlock another kiss. 

"Soon?" Sherlock asked softly. 

"This weekend perhaps. I really have to get going and a proper gentleman would walk his date out." 

Sherlock chuckled, stepping away from John and opening his dresser, pulling out a pair of sweat pants and a new jumper. He took John's hand in his as they walked out of the flat and down the steps that led to Sherlock's actual front door. John turned around and took the way Sherlock looked in. How his curls were sticking up in different places, the light stubble growing and he had a lazy smile on his face as he looked at the boy with heart eyes. 

"Am I a proper gentleman now?" Sherlock asked. 

John hummed, "Not yet." he leaned closer. 

Sherlock raised a brow. "Not yet?" 

John shook his head. "You have to end the date properly." he had a soft grin displayed. 

Sherlock laughed softly and cupped the boy's cheeks gently, pulling him in for a kiss. He forced himself to pull away, knowing John wouldn't be the one that did then looked at him. 

"I'll text you." John reached behind himself, placing a hand on the door knob. 

"And I'll respond." 

John glanced down at his feet, a blush spreading across his cheeks. "Bye, Sherlock." 

The waiter gave a small wave, smiling at him. "Bye, John."

John sat at the table, his chin resting in his hand as he stared at Charles, not listening to a single thing he was saying, but focusing on Sherlock in his head. His mother had set this date up, seeing how John reacted to him at the party, but sitting her now, John realized how much of a self centered douche he was once he spoke his first sentence. There was a thought in John's head that he should text his emergency word to Irene and she would call, creating a wild story to get him out, but they had already ordered, so John decided not to. 

He sat through the date, miserable as can be before Charles gotten a call and had to leave before they could decide on a second date. John thanked the heavens as Charles asked for the check and apologized for having to leave early. Charles gave John a kiss on the cheek, saying he'd call before leaving. John wiped the slobber from Charles off his face then left the restaurant, texting Irene to meet him at his house so he could spill the tea on him and Sherlock.


	6. Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, my writing sucks and i’ve gotten a lot of hate, but i hope y’all are enjoying it:)

Sherlock sat at the bar, counting what they made in the register as Angelo cleaned up in the kitchen. Someone knocked at the door and Sherlock tried to ignore them, but it was Greg and he kept knocking. Sherlock set his pen down and walked out from behind the bar, going to the door and letting Greg in. He walked back around the bar, continuing what he was doing. 

"You coming out with me tonight?" Greg asked, leaning against the bar. 

"I'm not sure yet." he said as he put the money in a keep bag with a slip that had the amount of money and what Angelo needed to do with the money. He crouched down to the safe under the counter and typed in the code, opening up and putting the money in. 

"You haven't been out since that Watson party. Come on, I've missed my partner in crime." Greg said with a smile. 

Sherlock chuckled, shaking his head. "I might have other plans." 

"Don't get soft on me now, Holmes." 

"I'm not!" Sherlock defend himself, turning slightly red. 

"Don't let him fool ya, Greg." Angelo said as he came out of the kitchen. "It's that boy. And he's actually keepin' him around. I'd say he's fallen in love." he clapped Sherlock on the shoulder, grinning at him. 

"The Watson boy, eh?" Greg asked, raising a brow. 

"Yes. There's nothing wrong with it either." Sherlock said then cleared his throat. "Are you good with closing Angelo?" he asked the man. 

Angelo nodded. "Go out! Have fun! I'll see ya tomorrow." 

Sherlock smiled at the elder man and walked around him, going to the back and up the stairs with Greg following behind him. He took his phone out of his pocket and saw two texts from John. 

[23:32]  
Come out tonight. Irene's parents aren't home and my mother is letting me stay with her. 

[23:35]  
You don't have to come, but if you decided to, bring yourself and perhaps a friend if you'd like. 

Sherlock grinned and looked at Greg. "Want to go out tonight? John has a friend." 

Greg grinned. "Course." 

[23:54]  
Just got off. Send me the address and I’ll bring myself and a friend. 

[23:55]  
Great:)

Sherlock changed his clothes, putting on a pair of jeans and a clean t shirt, pulling his olive green jumper over it. He grabbed his coat off his bed, pulling it on then opening his nightstand drawer, debating wether or not to bring a condom. He grabbed one and tucked it into his pocket before turning to Greg and giving him a nod, telling him that he was ready to go.

John looked at himself in the mirror, looking at his outfit. "Ugh, I don't know about this Irene." he adjusted the overalls, letting out a groan. 

"You look fine." Irene said, smacking John's hand away. 

"Overalls are complicated. And what if I need to get them off quickly?" he asked with a grin. 

Irene rolled her eyes. “What would your mother think?”

John laughed. "What about the black jeans?" he asked, going to the outfits they had laid out on Irene's bed. He picked up the black jeans, holding them over his legs as he looked at Irene, seeing her thinking face on. 

"Yes. Change quickly, they should be here soon." 

John tossed the jeans onto the bed and started to take the overalls off when the doorbell rang. He froze and looked at Irene. "I'm not ready!" he exclaimed. 

"Just breathe, Johnny. I'll take care of it." Irene walked out of the bedroom, closing the door. 

John took the overalls off quickly then pulled on the pair of black skinny jeans, going to the mirror to check himself before he went downstairs. He ran a hand through his hair then turned to the side, looking at his arse, making sure it stood out in the jeans. And it did. He hurried out of Irene's room and downstairs, stopping on the third to last step, seeing the waiter staring up at him with and open mouth.

"Hey," Sherlock spoke, his mouth turning into a grin. 

John blushed. "Hey." he looked at Irene and gestured down the hall with his head, watching her nod. 

"Greg, let's go get something to drink." Irene said, grabbing Sherlock's friend by the wrist and pulling him down the corridor. 

John jumped off the last few steps, flinging himself onto Sherlock, getting caught by the strong arms. He smiled at the waiter and kissed him deeply, getting a kissed back as he was set down gently. 

"You taste like candy floss." Sherlock said softly when they pulled apart. 

"It's lip gloss. Irene put it on me earlier." John brought his hand up to his mouth to wipe the gloss off, but Sherlock's hand stopped his. 

"Keep it on. I like it." 

John's ears became red as he smiled helplessly. "Should we go see what Irene and Greg want to do?" he asked. 

Sherlock nodded, licking his lips as he thought about other things him and the boy could do other than hanging out with Irene and Greg. His hand was taken by the boy and he was being pulled down the hall way and to the kitchen. They stopped in the door way, both of them concealing their shock as they witness Irene and Greg snogging against the counter. Irene had her arms wrapped around Greg's neck, but a wine glass in her hands. John turned around and pushed Sherlock out of the door way, running around him and into the living room, Sherlock's light steps following behind him. Sherlock caught John by the forearm, causing the boy to giggle as he pushed him onto the sofa. 

"How long until they come out you think?" Sherlock asked, panting softly. 

"Irene was already a bit tipsy so I give them another ten, fifteen minutes." John pushed Sherlock's bangs out of his face, smiling up at him. "And she had her third glass of wine when we went in there. Hopefully Greg had some as well because she can get a little... dominant."

Sherlock laughed softly. "Let him learn." he leaned down closer. "Now, what are we going to do?" he raised a brow. 

"Well, there is a guest room upstairs. Or we could stay down here, watch a film while Irene and Greg go upstairs and wear themselves out so we don't have to hear them." 

"I like the second idea, but, is there snogging involved?" 

John hummed, thinking. He watched Sherlock's face soften as he lightly moved his hips, getting impatient. "I don't see why not." he shrugged. 

Sherlock grinned and closed the gap between them, kissing the boy deeply and his hand slipped under the blue crop top, feeling the boy's warm skin, feeling him shiver under his touch and the soft noise that escaped the back of his throat. 

They both pulled away when then heard Greg and Irene stumbling down the hallway then up the steps. The two had to keep their laughter quiet, but was soon drowning in it when they knew their friends were gone. 

"I really like this lip gloss." Sherlock kissed down the boy's neck, feeling his hand grab a fistful of his hair. 

"I'll have to keep that in mind then." John hummed, extending his neck as Sherlock gently bit down, starting to suck. "Maybe I'll try out the cherry one. Or the berry blast." 

Sherlock pulled off of John's neck long enough to respond. "I do love cherries." he lowered himself down, pushing up the boy's crop top as he made a trail of kisses up his torso, stopping when John's phone started to go off in his back pocket. 

"Sorry." John apologized. He sat up, causing Sherlock to get off of him and sit on the sofa. He took his phone out of his pocket and saw that it was him mom. "It's my mum. Sorry." he gave Sherlock a kiss before getting up and answering the call. 

Sherlock sighed and watched the boy talk on the phone, obviously getting aggravated with the woman on the other line. John gestured to the remote on the coffee table before rolling his eyes and turning around. Sherlock reached for the remote, snatching it off the coffee table then leaning back onto the sofa. He turned the tv on, figuring out how to get to Netflix before he got up and went over to the boy, wrapping his arms around him from behind. John relaxed against him as he continued to speak to his mother. 

"Yes, I know about dads business trip next week." John spoked then bit his lip to hold back the small noise as Sherlock bit gently on the back of his shoulder. "And that you are going with him, yes mum." 

"Hang up." Sherlock whispered into John's ear. He nipped at his ear lobe, causing him to gasp softly. 

"It's nothing, mum. I'm fine." "Yes, I'm aware of the noise I just made. Something happened in the movie Irene and I are watching." 

"I want you to sit in my lap, baby." Sherlock whispered, rubbing John's hips. 

John bit his lip and nodded. "Mum, Irene and I are about to go to bed. I'll text you when I wake up. Alright?" "Yes, yes. I love you, too." John hung up quickly then spun around in Sherlock's hold. "That was very rude of you." 

Sherlock started backing them up to the sofa. "Your mother was calling you and it's half past twelve. That's very rude of her." 

John rolled his eyes. "I think we should watch a movie and just forget about the other activities." 

Sherlock pouted. "Nooo," he whined. 

John nodded, leaving Sherlock's hold. He went to the sofa and sat down, giving Sherlock a smirk as he grabbed the remote, flicking through the movies, trying to decide on one. Sherlock sat next to him, letting out a sigh of frustration as John's hand rested on his thigh, his fingers centimeters away from his crotch. 

It was only a few minutes before John was sitting in the waiter's lap, his crop top on the floor some where as he begged softly. The waiter's tongue circled around the pink bud before a kiss was placed to it and tongue was gone. Sherlock looked up and the boy, pressing his thumb to his chin and tilting his head to look down at him. The boy's eyes were squeezed shut as his mouth was partly open, panting softly. "Open your eyes, love." Sherlock whispered. 

John opened his eyes, being welcomed by the grey eyes that belonged to the man underneath him. He leaned down more, kissing Sherlock softly, feeling the warmth of the man's hands on his arse. He pushed back into the touch, his own hands falling into Sherlock's lap, his knuckles running over the bulge in his jeans lightly. Sherlock's hips bucked up into the touch, causing John to pull away from the kiss. 

"Upstairs," John spoke softly, "the bed is better than this." he got out of Sherlock's lap, grabbing his top off the floor, only to be welcomed by a hand grabbing his arse. "Naughty!" he exclaimed, hitting Sherlock with his shirt. 

Sherlock grabbed the shirt and pulled on it, causing John to fall onto him. "I'm going to devour you, John Watson." he said lowly. 

John grinned. "You have to catch me first." he pushed himself off of Sherlock, running around the couch and to the stair case. 

Sherlock got up and ran up the stairs after him, catching him in the hallway. He picked up the laughing boy, tossing him over his shoulder. "Which room?" Sherlock asked. 

"Put me down and I'll tell you." John panted. 

"And let you get away? I don't think so." Sherlock stared walking down the hall, going to the very last room at the end of the hall. He opened the door and it was just a plain bedroom. "This will do." he walked in, closing the door with his foot before going to the bed and tossing John down on it, climbing over him. 

John smiled up at Sherlock. "I thought you were going to devour me?" he asked. 

Sherlock stood on his knees, pulling his sweater over his head along with the t shirt underneath. He tossed them on the ground before leaning down and kissing John deeply, his hands finding their way to the zip of his jeans.


	7. Seven

John fell down next to Sherlock, panting heavily. He looked over at Sherlock and grinned, giving him a kiss before he got up from the bed. He watched Sherlock walk into the bathroom before stretching out. "What time is it?" he asked. 

Sherlock came out of the bathroom with a damp cloth, tossing it onto John's stomach before reaching for his own trousers, taking his phone out of the pocket. "Quarter after four." 

"Shit!" John exclaimed, getting up quickly. 

"What?" Sherlock asked as he watched the boy get dressed again quickly. 

"My parents. They're leaving for a business trip for my dad. Their flight leaves at six," John pulled his jumper over his head, "So they'll be up at five." he looked around for his socks, soon forgetting about them and just putting his vans on with out them. "This is not good." he muttered as he grabbed his coat, pulling it on. He gave Sherlock a quick kiss that missed his mouth. "Bye!" he said before running out of his flat. 

John sprinted down the street, regretting staying for the third round. Him, Sherlock and Irene had gone out to a club, not inviting Greg because things were odd between him and Irene ever since last weekend when they hooked up. John's mother was going to kill him if he wasn't in bed by the time she came in to his room to wake him up. He was going to be dead. Not putting socks on started to become something tragic when John was about halfway home. His heels started blistering and he stopped to take off his shoes, saying fuck it, and running with out them. 

By the time John got home, the lights were on in his parents bedroom and he cursed to himself, running around the house quickly and to the lattice. He put his shoes on again and projected himself up the lattice, going to his window only to see the light in his father's study turn on. 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." John muttered as he tired to open his window, but it was stuck and wouldn't open. He finally got it open and tumbled inside with a loud thud and that was when his bedroom door swung open and his mother was standing there, eyes wide. 

"What on God's green Earth are you doing!" she exclaimed. 

John stood, scratching the back of his neck as he thought of an excuse, but there was nothing. "I was sneaking back in." John looked at his feet. 

Mrs. Watson stared at her son dumbfounded. "I want you downstairs. And close that window." she said before walking off in a fit of rage. 

John closed his window and took out his phone, sending a quick text to Sherlock telling him that he got caught then sending a similar text to Irene. He stuffed his phone back in his pocket and toed his shoes off before walking out of his room and downstairs. He went into the dining room where his mother and father were sitting at the table, his father eating breakfast while his mother went on about how she just caught their son sneaking back into the house. 

"So," John said, announcing his presence. "What's my punishment?" he asked. 

His father took a swig of his coffee then set the mug down, wiping his mouth. He stood and cleared his throat, staring at his son. "Your mother will be staying home this weekend. I however, will be attending my meeting as scheduled. There will be no foolishness to come from you this weekend. You will hand in your phone and laptop and you're only allowed to leave this house with your mother. Understand?" 

"Yes, sir." John sighed, glancing at his feet. 

"I will see you Wednesday evening." he gave his son a kiss on the head before leaving the dining room. 

John looked over at his mother who had her arms crossed over her chest. "I'll got get my laptop. Then I'll come down for breakfast." he watched his mother nod before he turned around, heading back upstairs. He took his phone out of his back pocket as he headed to his room, seeing the text from Sherlock. 

[05:11]  
I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kept you when you said you needed to leave. Hopefully I'll get to see you again. 

[05:32]  
You will. I'm telling Irene to keep you updated if my mother allows me to talk with her still. My phone is being confiscated, talk to you when I get it back. 

John stood in his room, staring at the small alarm system on his window his mother had installed after yesterday morning's fiasco. He still wasn't allowed to contact the outside world so he spent his days inside, watching the telly, sleeping, or talking with his mother. That was the worst part. She never asked what John had did when he snuck out, but the topic instead was finding John a husband. 

"I think Charles is a good choice." his mother said one night at dinner. 

John rolled his eyes, picking at the broccoli on his plate. "I don't want to get married, mum." he looked up at her. 

"And you don't want to take over your father's business and it needs to be someone in this family." 

"I have cousins!" 

"You know we don't speak to them." 

"What about Harry?"

"Don't say her name, Johnathan." 

John sighed and slouched in his chair. "She never did anything to you. Or dad. She just wanted to live her own life." 

"You don't know what happened. You were only eight. Now sit up and finish your dinner." 

John sat up, stabbing the broccoli with his fork, eating it. He looked at his mother who wiped her mouth then gave him a timid smile. "If I knew how toxic this family was then, I would've left too." he muttered. 

Mrs. Watson dropped her silverware, straightening out as she exhaled sharply. She looked up at her son with a stone cold face. "I want you to drop this subject. Now." 

"This is my life!" John said, still fighting with the subject. "I'm twenty one, almost twenty two! I have the right to do what I want!" 

Mrs. Watson rose from her chair, reaching over the table and giving John a good hard smack across the cheek. "I said drop it, Johnathan." 

John covered his hit cheek and stared at his mother for a second before getting up from the table and running upstairs. He shut his door then locked it, waking to his window. He stared at the alarm, breathing heavily as he grabbed a shoe off his floor an threw it at the alarm with all the force in his arm, putting a crack in his window. There was an urge to just pack up to leave. To just go somewhere else and get out. But, he couldn't do that, not to his mother or father. his heart was too big. John picked up the shoe again and chucked it again, with more force this time at a random spot on his wall, letting out an aggravated scream. He panted heavily as he stared at the hole in his wall before going into his closet and packing up a over night bag.


	8. Eight

John stood at the door of the diner, looking in as he saw the waiter hunched over the counter, writing in a journal. He lifted his hand up and tapped on the door with knuckle softly, watching Sherlock's head snap up then furrow his brows. Sherlock walked out from behind the bar, going to the door and unlocking it. 

"What happened to your cheek?" Sherlock asked, gently cupping the boy's cheek. Concern was written all across his face. 

"It was my mum." John said quickly. "Can I stay with you for the night?"

Sherlock nodded. "I have to close, but you can go ahead and go up to my flat." He stepped out of the way and let John in, closing the door behind him,locking it. "Just go through the door between the restrooms."

John nodded then walked slowly to the small corridor where the toilets were, going to the door between them and going up the steps. He set his bag down next to Sherlock's bed then sat on the mattress, toeing his shoes off and crossing his legs. There was a bit of guilt in him for just leaving his mother like that. She was probably worried sick and would have people out looking for him by the morning. He just couldn't stay there after they both had snapped, confined in his room by himself with out a way to talk to someone. He had gone to Irene's first, but she wasn't home so he decided on the only other person that talked to him. Sherlock. 

There was a soft thud from a shoe and that was when John snapped out of his trance, looking at where the sound came from. Sherlock was standing at his closet, taking his shoes then going for his shirt, unbuttoning it then pulling on a Beatles graphic tee. He then went door his trousers, letting them fall around his ankles before stepping out and grabbing a pair of joggers off the floor, pulling them on. He turned around and John looked straight ahead, looking at the tv.

"Hey," Sherlock said as he sat next to John, "get changed and I'll make some tea, then you can tell me about what happened or we can just lay down. Okay?" He rest a hand on John's knee, rubbing his thumb over the fabric of his jeans.

John looked up at Sherlock, nodding. "Thank you." 

"Of course." Sherlock leaned in and gave John a kiss. "I'm always here for you." He patted John's knee, giving him a smile before getting up and going to his kitchen.

John closed his eyes and sighed, calming himself before getting up and grabbing his bag, setting it on the bed and taking out the pair of shorts he had packed, not finding a need to change his jumper for a tee shirt. He went into the kitchen and hugged Sherlock from behind, resting his head on his back as he made the tea. 

"Tired?" the baritone voice asked. 

"A bit." John let go of Sherlock and sat on the table top. 

Sherlock turned and handed John a mug before leaning against the counter with his own, smiling softly at the boy. "Tell me what happened with your mum." 

John blew on his tea softly before taking a sip. Sherlock didn't add any sugar, but a bit of honey. Just the way he liked it. He took a small swig before telling Sherlock. "We were eating dinner and I just asked why I had to get married and that brought up the subject of my sister and my mother hates it when I bring her up and when she told me to drop it I kept fighting then she reached across the table and slapped me." 

Sherlock frowned and set his mug down, going to the boy and cupping his cheeks. He kissed his bruised cheek then looked down at him. "Then you left?" 

John nodded. "I didn't want to, but I just couldn't be by myself. I needed someone. I needed you." 

Sherlock smiled softly, resting his forehead against the boy's. "I'm always here for you." 

"I just wasn't sure because I don't know what we are." 

Sherlock pulled away, kissing John's forehead. "What do you want to be?" he turned and grabbed his mug, taking a swig. 

John shrugged. "Something more than just early morning fucks. Something that'll last."

"So a relationship?" 

"I suppose." John looked down at his mug. "You don't have to want it to and that's okay. I'd understand. Not everyone wants to be with a spoiled brat who dresses feminine." 

Sherlock set his tea down then took John's out of his hands, setting it on the table before kissing the boy deeply, getting a kiss back. He felt the legs of the boy wrap around his waist, pulling him closer as they kissed. Sherlock pulled away, starting down at the boy with bright eyes. "You are not a spoiled brat. You are no where near that, John Watson. And I'd be dammed if I never saw you in these shorts or the way you wear my jumpers with those jeans." his fingers ran over the fabric of his shorts. "I'd be dammed if you never came into the diner that day and if I never got your number at the party. I am so glad I met you. So fucking glad."

A light blush spread across John's cheeks as he smiled up at the waiter. "Do you mean that?"

Sherlock scoffed. "Do I mean it? Are you mad John Watson?" he asked with a grin. "Course I mean it. I always mean it."

The blond cupped the back of Sherlock's neck, pulling him closer. "I love you." he whispered before pulling Sherlock in for a kiss. 

There was a few minutes of just snogging and John ended up with his back on the table, being touched everywhere by those warm, pale hands. They rubbed under his thighs, under his jumper against his sides, the light finger tip touches on his neck before they were tangled in his over grown hair. He pulled away from Sherlock, smiling up at him as they kissed softly, letting it linger for a while. 

"I love you, too." Sherlock whispered, staring lovingly at the boy as he pushed his over grown fringe out of his face.

They settled in the bed once they finished their tea, sharing light kisses and soft touches as the rest of the world just disappeared around him. John’s jumper was removed from his body as Sherlock kissed every patch of skin he could get his mouth on, leaving his marks on the boy, claiming him as his own. There was a minute they took to just stare at each other. Sherlock pushed John’s hair out of his face as he smiled lovingly at the boy, getting the same look back.

“This is crazy,” Sherlock said softly as he leaned closer to the boy’s face, “but I am madly in love with you.” 

John giggled. “As for I.” he cupped the back of the waiter’s neck, pulling him closer until their lips connected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the short, shitty chapter, holidays grabbed me by the hair and threw me onto the ground then spit in my face. happy thanksgiving to my fellow americans!


	9. Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shitty chapter once again:)
> 
> sorry folks.

The obnoxious sound of Sherlock's alarm woke both them up, Sherlock getting out of bed while John shoved his head under the pillow, pulling the comforter over him more. Sherlock grinned his phone, turning the alarm off then leaned over John, pulling the pillow off his head. 

"Join me in the shower?" he asked. 

John opened his eyes, looking at the man that was above him. "Tempting," he yawned. 

Sherlock watched the blond stretch out, burying his face in the crease of his elbow, looking up at the waiter. He looked like a piece of art that belonged in the Louvre. The way the sun peeked through the curtains, lighting up certain parts of his skin. How his hair was sticking up in certain ways the curled at the end, how his big blue eyes just peeked over his arm and the corner of his mouth that Sherlock could see, he knew he was smiling. If Sherlock didn't have to get ready for work, he would've took the time to kiss over each spot on the boy's body, taking him apart piece by piece. 

"Are you going to continue to stare at me or start the shower?" John asked, turning onto his back, exposing his bare chest. 

Sherlock leaned down and blew a raspberry on the boy's stomach before jumping off the bed and going into the bathroom, turning to see John smiling widely at him. Sherlock went into the bathroom, starting the shower. He turned to see John standing in the doorway with just his pink dolphin hem shorts on.

John walked over to Sherlock, looking up at him. "You're adorable when you stare. Sometimes you drool." 

"Yeah?" Sherlock asked, raising a brow. "Same way you drool at my tattoos?" 

John's face turned as red as a tomato as he stuttered to say something. He walked around Sherlock, dropping his shorts then got into the shower, glancing back at Sherlock. 

After the shower, Sherlock got ready for work while John got into bed again, watching the waiter get ready. He buried himself deep into the comforter, only his eyes peeking over the edge, watching the waiter's every move. Sherlock turned to his bed once he finished buttoning up his shirt, looking at the boy with a slight grin. He went over to the bed and, pulled the comforter down, giving the boy a sweet kiss. 

"Come down when you wake up, okay?" Sherlock asked. 

John nodded, giving Sherlock another kiss. 

The waiter pulled off, smiling at the boy before he walked away and out of the flat. 

John was settled at the bar with a cup of coffee as Sherlock did his waiter thing. He had come down a few minutes ago and it wasn't all that busy, but Sherlock was out talking with the regulars who have been coming into Angelo's for years. He had never seen Sherlock so naturally friendly with costumers like the elderly group of me he was chatting with. John looked back down at his coffee and took another sip, looking at who had just walked in. Greg spotted John and frowned, walking over to him.

"Why the sour face?" John asked.

"Your mum is at the station trying to file a missing persons report." Greg sat on the stool next to John.

"She can't though, right?"

"Not until twenty four hours, but they might just let her to get her out. She's worried about you."

John looked down at his coffee, flicking the mug and watching the tiny ripples shoot through the surface of the liquid. "How worried?"

"Haven't gotten more than two hours of sleep worried. You gotta get back home."

John sighed. "I know." He snapped his head up when a mug was set in front of Greg and Sherlock started pouring him coffee.

"What's wrong babe?" Sherlock asked, placing his hand over John's.

"It's just my mum. She's just worried about be and I should go home, but I don't want to." He rated his elbows on the counter top, putting his face in his hands.

"I can give you a ride when you want to go home, John." Greg said. He gave John a friendly pat on the shoulder.

"Thanks." John muttered in his hands the looked up at Sherlock who was looking at him, his facial expression soft and comforting. "Should I go home?" he asked him.

"It's up to you. Do what you want."

John looked over at Greg. "Take me home?" He asked.

Greg nodded.

John got up from the stool and Sherlock walked around the bar, giving John a quick kiss. "I love you."

"I love you, too." John said then gave Sherlock another kiss before going to the back corridor, opening the door that said 'Employees Only' and waking up the steps.

The car ride home, John sat and thought about what he was going to say to his mom. He thought about telling her about Sherlock and that he was happy with him, that he wanted to marry him and not Charles. He thought about packing up his things and leaving like his sister. He even thought about just going with an arranged marriage to make her happy. He wanted to go back to the diner and spend the day getting sly looks from Sherlock, feeling his brush across the small of his back every time he walked past, the winks and crooked smirks. There was just something about being around Sherlock that calmed his nerves and he was relaxed. 

When Greg pulled into the drive way, John bit harder on his fingernail, almost pulling it off. The sound of Greg putting the car in park, snapped John out of his trance and he looked at his house. 

"You alright going in by yourself? I can come in." Greg offered. 

John shook his head, reaching for the door handle. "I'll be fine. I'll have Sherlock text you on how it turns out." he opened the door, stepping out of the car then grabbed his bag off the floor board, slinging it over his shoulder. He gave a weak smile and a wave to Greg before walking up to the front door, hearing Greg's car drive off. He took his house key out of his pocket, turning the lock then stepping inside. "Mum?" he called out, setting his bag down next to the stair case. "It's John." 

The sounds of heels clicking on the hardwood floor alarmed John as he saw his mother running towards him. She wrapped her arms around her son tightly, instantly apologizing. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." she pulled away, covering his cheek with her hand. "I never meant to hit you. I'm so sorry." she had tears in her eyes. 

"It's alright, mum. I should've dropped the topic." 

Mrs. Watson shook her head. "No. A mother should never hit her son." 

John hugged his mother. "It's fine, mum." he could feel her relax under his touch, letting out a shaky sigh. 

After a minute, Mrs. Watson pulled away, wiping her tears. "There's breakfast if your hungry. I put your phone and your laptop on your bed and your father is due home Wednesday morning." 

John nodded. "There's something I want to tell you, mum. Someone I want to tell you about."

His mother looked at him with a smile. 

"He's the reason I was sneaking back in that night. I knew you wouldn't allow me to see him because he's not the high class life. He never went to school. He works in a diner and barely has enough to get by, but I love him mum." John said with a smile. "He loves me too and he's wonderful." 

Mrs. Watson smiled at her son, pressing a palm to his cheek. "I'd love to meet him. Perhaps dinner tomorrow night? Your father could meet him as well." 

John's hand covered his mother's. "I'll ask him. How about we go out today? Go shopping and have lunch?" he asked. 

"Oh! There's this new boutique Anne has been telling me about! She says you'll love it!" she said with a huge smile. 

John laughed softly. "Let me have a shower and then we can go, okay?" 

"Of course dear. Just come down when you're ready." 

John nodded then walked around his mother, grabbing his bag off the steps as he headed upstairs. He tossed his bag down then grabbed his phone off his bed, turning it on as he walked to his bathroom. He stopped in his tracks, glancing at his window to see the crack fixed and the alarm gone. Then his head turned to the wall, seeing that the whole gone, you couldn't even see it. That was awfully quick. He continued to walk into his bathroom, texting Sherlock as he did, setting his phone down on the sink counter as he turned the shower on.


	10. Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dinner with the parents and the tea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m such a bad author. i got a few sentences in and just gave up capitalizing. sorry to disappoint.

a/n: i literally gave up capitalizing ten sentences in. no joke. 

John got out of the car, watching Sherlock as he stepped out of his flat, adjusting his cuffs. His mouth watered at the sight of sherlock dressed up. The deep purple shirt clung to his chest as the buttons looked like they were about to break. The blazer was the same way. He had seen him all dressed up before, but it was different this time. Sherlock was a meal from the heavens and john wanted to devour him. 

"You're drooling again." Sherlock walked up to John who was turning red. 

"Hard not to." John smirked up at Sherlock, placing a hand on his chest to stop him from making a move. "We have to attend dinner and I won't be able to if you kiss me right now." 

sherlock whined softly, pouting his lips. "baby.." 

john sighed and rolled his eyes, caving in and giving sherlock a peck on the lips. he opened the car door. "in or we'll be late." 

sherlock snuck another kiss as he got into the car, scooting into the middle seat so john could get in as well. when he got in the car started moving and sherlock placed a hand on his knee. "anything i need to know?" 

"just be honest with them. my father is a well rounded man and my mother likes to be in control. they'll ask questions about your parents and i know you don't like to talk about them, so just dismiss the question politely, they'll understand. they'll also ask questions about your personal life and manners are important." 

sherlock nodded, inhaling deeply. he looked ahead of him, looking at city lights through the windshield. 

"hey," john said softly, rubbing his hand over sherlock's. "it'll be alright. you got this." 

sherlock took john's hand, kissing his knuckles. "i know." he said then intertwined their fingers together. he wasn't nervous about meeting john's parents. he was nervous about telling the truth. what john would do. how he would react. if he'd be angry or be accepting. it would be a mystery until it happened. 

they walked into the house hand in hand, john's parents waiting on the other side of the door to greet them. sherlock saw where john got his blue eyes, blond hair and round face from. he was spinning image of his mother. as far as his father went, sherlock saw where he got his height and how he held himself from him.

"sherlock holmes," sherlock said with a smile as he shook hands with mr. watson. 

"hamish. please." mr. watson said with a smile. 

sherlock gave him a nod then let go of his hand, looking at mrs. watson with a smile. 

"marie." she said then shook shelrock's hand. "dinner should be ready in a few minutes. we're excited to have you here, sherlock." she said with a smile. 

sherlock smiled back, placing his hand on the small of john's back. "i'm excited to be here." 

"shall we sit?" mr. watson asked his wife. 

mrs. watson nodded then started walking down the corridor, her husband following then the young couple behind him. 

sherlock lightly rubbed his thumb over the fabric of john's shirt, kissing the boy's head before they sat down. sherlock acted quick and pulled the chair out for john, allowing him to sit before pushing the chair in then sitting himself. 

"so, sherlock," mr. watson started once the food was placed in front of them. "who are your parents?" 

sherlock looked over at john and john gave him a nod and a smile. he looked back at the elder man across from him. "harold and sylvia holmes. sir." 

"your father is a great chemist. met him once, but he only mentioned what i'm assuming is your brother. never spoke of you." 

sherlock places his hand on john's knee, giving it a light squeeze to reassure him. "i don't have the best relationship with my family." 

"oh, sorry for asking." mr. watson apologized. 

"it's fine." sherlock reached for his wine glass, taking a small sip as he glanced at john, seeing him staring at his roast with a blank expression. 

they all ate a bit before mrs. watson asked the next question, "did you go to school and study?" 

sherlock cleared his throat, setting his fork and knife down then placed his hand on john's knee again. "i studied business at harvard. i was going to do law school, but it just wasn't my thing i suppose." 

john removed sherlock's hand off his knee. 

"john said you work at a diner. why don't you do something better with the degree you have?" mrs. holmes asked. 

"yeah," john turned to sherlock. "why don't you do something better?" 

sherlock looked at john before turning to the woman diagonal from him. "i wanted change. something other than the high class life." his gaze fell to john who was squishing a roasted potato with his fork, the anger building up in him. 

"well, would you be willing to enter that kind of life again?" mr. watson asked. 

sherlock changed his gaze to the man across from him. "for someone i love. of course." 

john dropped his silverware on his plate, getting up from his chair as it scraped against the wooden floor. he looked at sherlock, hurt, before going into the kitchen. mr. and mrs. watson looked at sherlock and sherlock excused himself, taking his napkin and putting it on the table before getting up and going after john. 

"you went to harvard?" john asked, enraged. "your father is the famous chemist and your mother is a mathematician who has two books published and you never thought that you should mention it to me?" 

"i never thought it would matter." 

"not matter?!" john was boiling hot at this point. "relationships are built on trust, sherlock! not deciding if something is worth telling the other!" 

"and i know that! i thought you would just leave me then marry charles! that's all you talked about the nights we were together, getting married!" sherlock was going to fight back. john had to understand. he never expected to be invited to dinner. 

"that doesn't beat the fact that you lied to me!" john shouted, losing his cool. he turned around and took deep breaths, wiping his face with the sleeve of his shirt before turning back around. "i thought i could trust you." 

"and you can." sherlock reached out for john, but john moved away. 

"i'm not sure any more." he sniffled. he hugged himself, starting to feel the cold wind now that he was calmed down. 

"you can trust me, john." sherlock stepped closer, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder. 

john didn't make eye contact with him. he looked over his shoulder, focusing on the side of his house. "i can't. i'm mad at you." he sniffled, wiping his face. "go home." he walked around sherlock, his heart snapping in two as he walked back to the door that lead into the kitchen, leaving it open for sherlock. he went back into the dining room, standing at the table as he looked at his parents. "sherlock is going home and i will be turning in for the night." 

"oh, well, we'll have to meet up sometime again, sherlock." mr. watson said to the waiter. 

sherlock smiled at the two. "of course, sir. thank you for dinner, it was lovely." 

"any time, dear." mrs. watson said with a smile. 

sherlock turned, his smiling fading as he headed to the front door, taking his coat off the rack. he watched john go up the stairs as he pulled his coat on, hearing his bedroom door close with a soft thud. that's when sherlock opened up the front door, leaving the house. 

when sherlock got back home, he went up to his flat and changed his shirt, grabbing his apron off the back of the sofa then heading downstairs to the diner, joining in on the diner rush. he went unnoticed by angelo for about an hour before angelo noticed him in the kitchen. 

"you're supposed to be at a dinner." angelo said. "what're ya doin' back here?" 

"john got mad and told me to go home. so i went. i need that fish and chips." he said before leaving the kitchen, plates stacked on his arms as he served a family table. he smiled at the family then turned around, his smile dropping as he thought about how he hurt john. how he lied to him. the way john looked at him when he walked past. 

when closing came, angelo sent sherlock upstairs, telling him he'd close up. of course, sherlock refused, but then angelo told him he needed to think about what he was going to say to john to make up. so that's exactly what sherlock did. he went upstairs, changed, then lay in bed, staring at his ceiling as he thought about what to say to john. he hadn't received a text or anything like that, but he wasn't shocked. this was the first time john was ever mad at him and he'd forgive him. right? 

sherlock was up all night, thinking about if john would forgive him or not. and it was driving him insane. his birthday was in a few days and the idea of taking john out popped into the waiter's head. it would be a great idea if john agreed to meet him, so hopefully he would. hopefully.


	11. Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it’s john’s birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do you know how much i hate my writing? i really fucking hate it.

[12:02]  
Happy birthday. Can I treat you to lunch? 

john read over the text, thinking about if he should go out to lunch with sherlock. they really hadn't spoke in almost a week and john wasn't as mad as he was before, so it wouldn't be bad if he said yes. sherlock would have a chance to explain himself and quite frankly, john missed him. 

[12:10]  
Sure. Where and when? 

the response was almost instant then john checked the time, seeing one o'clock only two hours away. he got out of bed and went into his closet, looking over everything, trying to find the perfect outfit for sherlock. 

john walked into the quaint restaurant. he looked around then spotted sherlock, heading over to him. "can you afford this place?" he asked as he took his coat off. 

"i got in contact with my family the day after the dinner." sherlock watched john sit across him. he was wearing his high waisted jeans that were rolled up at the bottom and had a hole in the knee that revealed the fishnet leggings wore underneath. he was wearing the simple black and white stripped long sleeve shirt that looked absolutely amazing on him. "i have access to my old bank account and i'll be going to manchester this weekend to meet with them."

"for how long?" 

"a week." 

john nodded. "why'd you leave a perfectly good life like that? how did you get away? what made you want to run?" 

sherlock scratched the side of his head. "i went to harvard at sixteen, i thought it was nice being away from my family, but my final year i went home for christmas and that was when my mother started introducing me to men. and i instantly knew. i couldn't be forced into a situation like that, so after i finished at harvard, i vanished. i had months of planning and knew the exact moves my family would make, how long they would look for me before finally giving up." 

john adjusted in his seat, sitting up more. "but why now are you finally contacting them again? you're happy in the simple life, why go back to what made you unhappy?" 

sherlock reached across the table, taking his hands. "i'm doing it for you. so you can be happy. so we can be happy."

"i never said you had to." 

"i wanted to." 

john looked down at their hands, smiling slightly. "i love you." he looked up at sherlock. 

sherlock smiled. "i love you, too." he kissed john's knuckles then let go when the waiter arrived to ask what they wanted to drink. 

"tell me something that you never tell anyone." john said with a grin and he sipped his lemonade. 

sherlock chuckled. "my full name is william sherlock scott holmes." 

john almost choked on his drink he was laughing. he coughed, drawing attention to him, but he ignored the stares. "sorry, sorry." he said to sherlock, still laughing a bit. "i just got the thought in my head of people calling you willy." 

sherlock rolled his eyes, not being able to contain his smile. "they never did so thank god for that." 

"i like willy. little willy." 

sherlock's cheeks became flushed. 

"don't get embarrassed, love. your willy isn't little." john gave him a sly wink then erupted in laughter as sherlock turned crimson. 

sherlock cleared his throat. "you're something." he reached for his water, taking a swig of it. he looked at the boy across from him who had a satisfied grin plastered on his face. "i got you a present." he took his coat of the back of his chair. 

john's grin fell. "you didn't have to." 

"i wanted to. and now that i have money, i am able to spoil you." he took a long, thin black box out of his coat pocket, setting it in front of the boy. 

john took the box in hand. "you spoil me enough with your love." he opened it, seeing the gold chain bracelet with a small plaque with roman numerals on it. he took the bracelet out, taking a closer look at the plaque. "it's the day we met." he said with a smile, looking up at sherlock. 

sherlock smiled back. "i didn't know if you'd like it because i've never seen you wearing jewelry. and it's a bit cliche." 

"i love it." john gave the bracelet to sherlock, holding his right arm out, signaling that he wanted him to put it on. 

sherlock took it, wrapping it around his wrist then clipping it. he admired the way it look on his skin, placing a kiss on the back of the boy's hand before he pulled it away. sherlock watched john get up the cup his face, kissing him. sherlock smiled against the kiss, pulling john into his lap. 

john giggled, pulling away. "i have dinner tonight with my parents, but maybe after, i can come over and have another birthday present?" 

sherlock grinned. "you will definitely get another birthday present." he gave john another kiss before he got up and went back to his seat. 

"tell me something else that you've never told me." john slotted his feet between sherlock's legs, rubbing his calf gently. 

"well, i do play the violin. haven't played in years though." 

"i'm in love with a genius. wow." john smiled. 

sherlock laughed softly. his smiled faded when he saw someone walked in, and sherlock instantly recognized the sour look and big nose. he stood up, watching his brother turn and looked at him, starting to walk over to him. 

"what's wrong?" john asked, looking at sherlock then what his eyes were fixed on. 

"it's my brother. hello mycroft." 

"sherlock." mycroft said. he looked down at john, giving him a week smile. "who is this?" 

"my boyfriend. john watson." sherlock said proudly. "why are you here? what do you want?" 

"to take you home." 

"i told mother i'd be there saturday." 

"you were hidden for seven years and just recently made contact with us. you don't know what has been going on and you don't know how mother is doing health wise. so i'd advise you to come home now." 

"she didn't say anything on the phone." 

"because she wanted to tell you in person." 

sherlock sighed then looked down at john. "you can go. i understand." he said softly. 

sherlock turned back to his bother. "i'll be out there in a second." 

mycroft gave him a nod. "please don't take too long." he turned, walking out of the restaurant. 

"i'm sorry, love. i would stay, but it's my mum." sherlock said to john. 

john got up. "it's alright. i don't mind." 

"are you sure?" 

john nodded. "it's your mother that you haven't seen in years and she's sick. i won't be mad at you." 

"i'll make it up to you when i get home. i promise." he took his coat off the back of his chair, taking his wallet out and leaving cash on the table for the check, not worrying about the change for once. "walk out with me?" he asked. 

john grabbed his coat, putting it on then walking out with sherlock. they walked the opposite direction of mycroft's car a few steps so sherlock could give john a kiss without being watched. 

"i'll text you." sherlock said. 

john nodded. "tell me how your mother is doing. and how everything goes when you get home." 

"i will." sherlock leaned in and gave john another kiss, letting this one linger a bit longer, pulling away when mycroft honked the horn at them. "i love you." sherlock hugged john. 

"i love you, too." john hugged back, releasing sherlock when the horn honked again. he kissed his cheek then watched him walk to the car, getting in the back seat. he stood on the side walk, watching the car drive away as he felt the bracelet, smiling to himself. he was in love.


	12. Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sherlock’s home.

before they left london, sherlock was taken back to his flat to finish packing up his bag then told angelo that he'd be back next friday evening hopefully. he got back into the car with his brother, the tension spilling over the top as the car took them back home. 

the sight of his childhood home brought back his forgotten past. he remembered running around the yard with his dog, dressed up in his pirate hat and wooden sword. the days his mother and father took them to the beach for a picnic. when he first got called an idiot by mycroft, when his dog died, the day his only friend moved away, and the day he left. it brought back awful memories looking at the manor, but also some good ones. he tightened his grip on his bag then followed mycroft down the stone walk way, stepping through the door and getting hit with the filmier scent of his mother's cinnamon honey bars. he was home. 

"they're in the kitchen." mycroft said to his brother, taking his bag. "i'll take this to your room. go and see them." 

sherlock nodded. he removed his coat, hanging it up on the hooks next to the door, hanging his scarf with it. he walked through the short hall from the sitting room to the kitchen, looking at the photos his mother had put up of the family. he stepped into the kitchen, seeing his father sitting at the table with the newspaper, his glasses resting on the edge of his nose. then there was his mother, staring at him with tearful eyes as her hand covered her mouth. she looked perfectly healthy. 

"hi, mum." sherlock said with a smile. 

mrs. holmes let out a sob as she walked around the table, latching onto her youngest tightly. 

sherlock hugged back, forgetting what the comfort of his mother felt like. she still smelled like her usual perfume, the one his father got her on her twentieth birthday. every year she got a new bottle and never went a day with out wearing it. 

"sherlock, my boy!" mr. holmes cheered, wrapping his arms around his wife and son. 

sherlock laughed softly. "hi dad." he was still holding onto his mother, not being able to let her go. "i've missed you both. i'm so sorry for leaving like that."

mrs. holmes let go of her son, patting his cheek. she smiled up at him. "i'm just glad you're healthy and alive." she wiped her sons tears with her thumbs. "i'm glad your home." 

sherlock smiled. he didn't realize he started crying. "i'm glad i'm home too." he looked at his father who was not able to control his happiness.   

"look at you! twenty three and not eighteen! all grown up!" he cheered. 

sherlock laughed softly, giving his father a hug, getting a clap on the back from him. 

"i made tea. and the honey bars." mrs. holmes said. "sit, sit." she said to her son as she walked back around the table, grabbing the oven mitts. 

sherlock let go of his father then sat at the table, his father taking a seat where he was before. he watched his mother pour a cup of tea of sherlock, setting out the sugar and a plate of her honey bars. he thanked his mother then put two spoonfuls of sugar in his tea, mixing it as he snatched a few honey bars, setting them on a napkin. mycroft sat at the other end of the table, smiling up at his mother as she set a cup of tea in front of him as well. 

"mum, sit. i want to talk with you and dad." sherlock said. he quickly stuffed a bar in his mouth after soaking it in his tea, forgetting how good they were. 

mrs. holmes made herself a cup of tea before sitting across from sherlock. "what is it?" she asked. 

"you know of the watsons, correct?" he asked his parents. 

his father nodded. "hamish is nice fellow." 

sherlock glanced at mycroft, getting a nod from him. he sighed then looked at his mother then at his father. "their son and i are in a relationship." his mother gasped, smiling. 

"oh that's wonderful!" she cheered. 

mr. watson grinned. "that's amazing to hear!" he clapped sherlock on the shoulder, smiling widely at him. 

after the tea and small talk, mrs. holmes started making dinner while mr. holmes went to his home office for his scheduled phone call with his publisher about his new book. sherlock and mycroft when into the sitting room, sitting opposite of each other as sherlock stared blankly at his brother. 

"mother seems perfectly healthy. started a new skin care routine going by the softness of her hands. you lied to get me down here." 

"yes and you fell for it. i was always the smarter one." mycroft said with his know it all smirk. 

"why did you want me here now? i was due to come saturday." 

"they wanted you here sooner."

"i have a job." 

"yes, angelo's. nasty little place. surprised it passed health inspections."

sherlock rolled his eyes. "what do you want from me?"

"at dinner, i want you to tell our parents why you decided to run away. what you've been doing all these past years. why you made contact now." 

"is that all?" sherlock asked. 

"yes." mycroft replied.  

sherlock got up from the chair he was sitting in, ignoring the stare from his brother as he headed for the stair case, walking slowly down the corridor to his room. there was a faded line from when he was younger and ran down the hall with a permanent marker against the wall. he smiled softly at the memory, looking at the family photos on the wall. everything was still in the same place and the guilt sat heavy on his shoulders as he stopped outside his bedroom door, looking in to see everything as he left it except the room was spotless. his bed was still in the corner with the shelves above it that were filled with books and cds. his desk was spotless besides a few text books stacked from largest to smallest and his lamp. his bookshelves weren't a cluttered mess and were nice and organized, his microscope and chemistry set sitting neatly on the middle shelf. he kneeled at the side of his bed, reaching his arm under as he felt for the familiar case then once he felt it, he pulled it out. the leather was covered in a thick layer of dust, but sherlock could see his named carved in that he did with his pocket knife when he was thirteen. he leaned against his bed, stretching his legs out as he set the case in his lap, flicking the locks open and looking at his instrument. he took his phone out his back pocket, unlocking it the dialing john's number. 

"hey," the voice came through the phone. "we just got done with dinner. mum loves the bracelet. how are things there?" 

"my parents were happy to see me. my mother cried and my father constantly had a smile on his face." his fingers traced the strings of his violin. 

"was that not the reaction you wanted?" 

"i dunno. i expected them to be pissed or something else, but not as happy as they were. my mum made cinnamon honey bars, knowing they're my favorite and also made tea." 

"i'm sure she just missed you. you are her son and you were gone for years. how is she?" 

"that was a lie to get me here sooner." sherlock sighed, gently plucking a string with his index finger. "mycroft wants me to tell them why i ran away and what i've been doing." 

"that would be the right thing. they're your parents, love. they deserve to know." 

"i told them about you." sherlock's mouth curled into a smile. 

"oh yeah?"

"yeah," he huffed out a laugh. "my mum was happy for me as well as my father." 

"well that's good. also irene says hello. she's currently going on about how cute the bracelet is and that we should- 

"-hurry up and get on with it!" irene interrupted john, shouting into the phone and into john's ear. 

sherlock laughed softly, hearing a thud then john giggling as irene threatened to choke him out for kicking her off the bed. "i have a serious question." sherlock said. "i need it to be private though."

"right," john said softly. there was silence and sherlock heard the soft click of a door then the ruffling of john getting comfortable. "i've locked the door and buried myself into my clothes. i don't think irene will be able to hear me." 

sherlock huffed out a small laugh. "now, i'm not proposing. it does have something to do with that though." he felt the string of his bow between his fingers. "but, would you be keen of the idea of me asking your parents for your hand in marriage." 

"you know you're supposed to do it without me knowing, right?" 

"yes. i do. i just don't want to propose then you say no." 

john wasn't able to contain his smile. "you're and idiot."

"i know. now answer the question." 

"of course i would be keen of that idea. i'd be mad if i wasn't." 

sherlock was grinning like a school boy who had just asked his crush out. "don't be expecting something to happen." sherlock said a bit sarcastically. "it's not like i want to marry you or anything." 

"me either." john played along, laughing softly. "that would be a total disaster." 

sherlock laughed. his eyes moved to his door where his brother was standing. "dinner." mycroft said then walked away. 

"hey, i'll call you later tonight. my mum just finished dinner." 

"yeah. okay. i love you." 

"love you, too." sherlock said the hung up. he pushed his violin out of his lap then got up, stuffing his phone into his pocket as he went downstairs. the sweet scent of his mother's roast engulfed him as he walked downstairs. he smiled to himself and walked into the dining room, seeing his father setting the dish on the table as his mother was already seated at the end of the table, smiling at sherlock. 

"it's got everything you like. potatoes, carrots, peppers, and asparagus." she said. 

sherlock went to his mother, kissing her cheek and thanking her before sitting across from mycroft. the auburn raised a brow and him and he nodded, knowing what he needed to do.


	13. Thirteen

sherlock set his silverware on his now empty plate, smiling at him mother and thanking her again. he finished off his wine then wiped his mouth on his napkin, getting caught in a stare with mycroft. mycroft nudged sherlock with his foot, telling him to get on with it. so that's what sherlock did. 

"so," sherlock cleared his throat, "you're probably wanting to know why i left." he looked between his parents. "the reason is that i just didn't want to be controlled." he looked at his mother. "the christmas i came home my last year in the states, you introduced me to that man and i didn't want to get married. i knew it was the best for me, but i just couldn't do it and i couldn't talk to you about it because i was afraid you'd hate me, so when i got back to the states i planned how i was going to run away. i'm really sorry, mum." sherlock felt tears begging to be released as he watched his mother. "i really, really am." 

mrs. holmes reached across the table, covering her son's hand with hers, smiling at him. "it's okay, dear. it's been seven years. i'm not mad any more, i'm just glad your home and safe." 

sherlock nodded, sniffling. "and i suppose you want to know what i've been doing these past years?" he asked, watching both his parents nod. "well, i lived on the streets for about half a year, before i started getting jobs, saving up a bit of cash so i could eat. i've always been the sneaking type and i discovered that pickpocketing was an easy and quick way of getting money." both his parents frowned. "i returned the wallet, i just took the cash. that was what i did and about a year later, i got a job at a diner and i've been working there since. i still stole things on the side, because i needed to get by and working at the diner just wasn't enough."

"we've all stolen things to get what we need." mr. holmes said to his son. "don't feel bad about it, i used to steal the sweets your mother used to get you boys since she never let me have any." he said a bit lowly, looking between his sons. 

they were smiling as mrs. holmes stared at her husband with her arms folded over her chest. sherlock smiled at his parents, the emptiness inside him starting refill now that he had his family back and they weren't angry with him. they were happy he decided to come home. 

"the last thing i want to explain is why i contacted you last friday." sherlock said. "i met a boy a few months back."

"the watson boy?" mr. holmes asked. 

sherlock nodded. "we were seeing each other in secret because he was supposed to be in line to marry a successful business man, but neither of us wanted to happen. after a fight between him and his mother, they decided to have me over for dinner and i knew that they weren't thrilled about their son having relations with a low life like i was, so i told them the truth. that i was a holmes." sherlock looked at his mother. "he's amazing and when i get home i plan on asking for his hand in marriage." 

mrs. holmes let out a cry of joy, getting up out of her seat and hugging her youngest tightly. "oh i'm so thrilled!" she said happily. 

sherlock laughed softly, pulling away from his mother and smiling up at her. 

"god knows we're never going to get a wedding out of myc." she looked at her eldest. 

mycroft gave his usual weak smile. "yes, well, in order for that someone would have to like me."

"or it's the fact that you refuse to have any human contact." their mother said. "locking yourself up in that office all day." she muttered as she went into the kitchen to fetch dessert.

while they ate the amazing chocolate cake mrs. holmes prepared, they spoke like a family. they joked around, smiled and laughed. it was a good night and sherlock was happy to be home. he never thought that he would be able to sit at the dining table again or sit in the living room and listened to his father ramble on about equations and then his mother telling him to sit down because she had enough of his nonsense. then they had a nice discussion and sherlock told his parents about john, smiling like a fool as he described his lover. 

"i'd love to meet him." mrs. holmes said to her son with a smile. 

"maybe in a few weeks." sherlock said. "you and dad could come to london and we could take you out." 

"that would be amazing, dear." 

"that would be fantastic!" mr. holmes piped in. "we haven't been there in years! we can go to the museums and go to that one place with the fantastic fish and chips!" 

mrs. holmes patted her husbands knee. "calm down, harold." 

sherlock chuckled. "we can plan something then." he said then checked his phone, seeing a text from john. 

[23:42]  
I miss you. I want to hear your voice before I go to bed. 

sherlock stood, tucking his phone into his pocket. "i'm gonna turn in for the night." 

mrs. holmes got up quickly. "hug before you go." 

sherlock chuckled, giving his mother a hug. "i'll see you in the morning." 

"oh, i know." mrs. holmes let go of her son, looking up at him. "i just want to make sure you're really here." 

"i am, mum." he kissed her cheek. "goodnight. night, dad." he said and smiled at his father before heading to the stair case. 

once sherlock changed, he settled into bed, feeling a bit odd as he stared up at the glow in the dark stars glued onto his ceiling. he reached for his phone on the nightstand, calling john as he heard his parents walk past his bedroom, the floor board still creaking in the same spot past his door. it was weird laying his childhood bed with his brother in the room across from his and his parents all the way at the end of the hall. 

"hey," john's groggy voice came from the other end. 

"did i wake you?" sherlock asked softly. 

"no, no. i just dozed off a bit." 

"so i woke you up." 

"i wanted you to call, so it's fine." 

"it's nearly twelve. you're not one to go to bed this early." 

john whined softly. "i've had a long day. and a little too much to drink at dinner."

sherlock chuckled. "is irene still there?" 

"no, she had to go home. i think they're going somewhere out of the country." john yawned softly. "you should facetime me. i wanna see your face." 

"hold on a second." sherlock said then hung up. he reached over to his desk and turned on the lamp so he could have some light as the call connected with john. he smiled down at the somewhat blurred image of the boy. "so that's where my grey jumper went." he lay back down. 

john smiled. "it's very comfortable. and it looks better on me so..."

sherlock laughed. "a lot of things look better on you so you're not wrong." 

john hummed, sinking further into his comforter. "when will you be home?"

"i would say wednesday evening since i left today and instead of saturday. that way i'd still spend a week here." sherlock admired the image of john barely able to keep his eyes open. 

"could i wait for you at your flat?" john's eyes closed completely. 

"you can always wait for me there." 

a sleepy smile spread across the face on the screen. 

"hang up and go to sleep, baby." 

john shook his head. "today was the first time i spoke to you in six days. i'm not hanging up."

sherlock laughed softly. he moved a pillow, setting his phone up against it so he didn't have to hold it, but still look at the boy. "hey, john." he said softly. 

"hmmm?"

"i love you." 

john smiled, cheeks getting red as he nuzzled into his pillow. "i love you, too." he muttered into his pillow. 

"what was that?" sherlock asked with a knowing grin. 

john lifted his head up some. "i love you, too!" he said a little loudly before shoving his face into his pillow again. 

sherlock chuckled softly, smiling to himself. he was a fool in love.


	14. Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut  
> smut  
> smut  
> smut

it was late when sherlock got home. angelo had already closed the diner, nothing was on inside and the blinds were closed. he had to dig his keys out of his bag, pushing open the door once it was unlocked. he picked his bag up and walked in, closing the door with his foot as he went upstairs. when he walked into the landing door, he was instantly bombarded by john. 

"shit!" sherlock exclaimed as he fell back, huffing out a laugh as john landed on top of him. 

john was giggling, beaming down at the waiter. "i missed you." he kissed sherlock deeply, adjusting himself so he was straddling the waiter. 

sherlock was able to pull his bag out from under him, making it more comfortable before slipping his hands into the pits of john's knees, pulling him further up his body, so he was pressed right against his groin. 

john pulled away from the kiss, pressing his thumb to the bottom of shelrock's chin, tilting his head up before kissing his neck. the waiter hummed, extending his neck as he ran his hands up the boy's thighs, feeling the velvet fabric of his shorts as he cupped his has, giving his own hips a slight room. 

"new shorts?" sherlock asked with a smirk. 

john gently nipped at the skin on sherlock's collar bone, making him gasp. "just for you." he pulled away and looked down at the waiter, kissing him again. 

"bed," sherlock panted between kisses, feeling his jeans get tighter as john's hand slipped between them. 

john's curious hand discovered the tent in the jeans, feeling it through the fabric, drawing a moan from the man under him. "but you like it dirty." he said into the waiter's ear. "you're filthy, sherlock holmes. and i think a part of you wants to see me get on my knees and suck you on this kitchen floor." john started sinking down, getting between shelrock's legs. "do you want that?" he asked. 

sherlock grabbed john's wrists, flipping them over and pining john's wrists abound his head. "you're the filthy one, john watson." he leaned closer to john, watching his pupils dilate. "you know what i want to do? i want you to undress and get on the bed on your hands and knees. understood?" 

john nodded, biting his lip as he watched sherlock get off him. he got himself up quickly, shooting sherlock a wink as he walked to the bed. he pulled his jumper off, tossing it to the floor before looking over his shoulder to see sherlock watching him. he smirked to himself as he tucked his thumbs into the hem of his shorts. he slipped the front of his shorts down first, making it easier for the back of his shorts to go down as he pushed them down until his arse was completely uncovered. he ran his hands over his arse, looking back to see that sherlock had discarded his shirt and his hand was at the front of his jeans. john let the shorts drop down to his ankles before looking forward again. he stepped out of his shorts, crawling onto the bed, looking under him to see that sherlock was behind him, pulling his own jeans down. 

"i thought about what we were going to do when i got home." sherlock kneeled behind john, spreading his knees out further. "how quick you would react to me," he placed his hands on the plush arse in front of him. "how long you got your hands on me." he leaned over the boy, kissing his spine. "i even though about how'd you listen to me. i thought you would take control, and you did for a second, but then you let me." he kissed down the boy's spine, feeling the goosebumps surface. sherlock's finger ran over his hole, stopping instantly. "you stretched yourself." 

john felt sherlock's warmth leave his body then come back, feeling the chilled liquid being spread thoroughly on him. then came the finger, slipping right into him. he moaned into the sheet softly, pushing back against the finger. 

"so open." sherlock said as he pushed a second finger into him. "how long were you at it?" he asked, pulling his fingers out. 

"a couple minutes." 

"lies." sherlock popped the lube open again, squeezing some into his palm. 

"half an hour. i never came. swear on it, i was saving it for you." 

sherlock leaned over john as he positioned himself, the head of his cock poking at the boy's entrance. "shame you didn't save the stretching." he pushed in a bit. "i was going to eat you out." he slammed home. 

john moaned loudly into the sheet, gripping it as sherlock slipped out, holding just the head in for a hot second before slamming home again. 

sherlock spread john's knees open more, being able to lean over him comfortable as he thrusted into him, getting a better angle. he placed his hands on opposite sides on the boy's head, keeping himself up as he picked up the pace, hearing john muttering nonsense into the mattress. "don't hide your face, baby boy."

john turned his face to the side, moaning out as sherlock brushed over the small bundle of nerves, he back arching. "right there!" he gasped, bitting his lower lip hard. "harder!" 

sherlock kept the angle, thrusting harder and quicker into the boy. he kissed the spot in between his shoulder blades, hearing another muffled moan come from under him. "don't hide your noises from me." he brought himself back up, gripping onto john's hips tightly. 

john moved his head again, making sure his mouth wasn't covered and he was as vocal as he could be. "yes, yes, yes!" john reached under himself, taking his own cock into hand. 

"fuck," sherlock grunted. "so good, baby." 

"close.." john whined. 

sherlock reached under john, moving his hand away and replacing it with his own, leaning over him again. "come for me." he growled softly. 

john's hips bucked forward into sherlock's hand as he came. "shit," he gasped as sherlock kept going. he lifted himself up, pushing on shelrock's chest, causing him to fall back. john acted quickly, getting between sherlock's legs and swallowing down his cock, looking up at the waiter who had his head tilted back and his mouth wide open. 

"now!" sherlock shouted as he came, his hips giving a slight jerk as john didn't pull off. he stayed down. "holy shit." sherlock panted, pulling john up and into his lap. 

"good?" john asked, straddling sherlock's lap as he wrapped his arms around his neck. 

"amazing." sherlock pecked john's lips. "you swallowed." 

john hummed. "not the most tasteful thing, but i wanted to try it." 

"next time give me a warning that you're going to do that. i thought i hurt you." sherlock cupped the side of john's face. 

john rested his forehead against sherlock's, staring into his grey eyes that had a bit of blue in them now. the man was just filled with interesting things. "i'd let you know if you were." he gave the man a soft kiss. 

"would you let me know if you want to go another round? or is your cock going to tell me?" sherlock grinned. 

"shutup." john said, leaning back and grabbing the lube again. "we should also get flavored lube or something." 

"this not good enough for you?" sherlock took the bottle from john. 

john rolled his eyes. "not if you want me to do something like that again." john took sherlock's cock in hand, hovering over top of it. 

"we'll have to look into it then." sherlock bit his lip as the boy started sinking down onto his cock, his hand gripping his hair tightly.


	15. Fifteen

john woke up with the curls of the sleeping man on his chest tickling his chin and the sun shining through the curtains. he combed his fingers through the curls, kissing the man's forehead. "wakey, wakey." he sang softly. 

sherlock whined, rolling off of john and nuzzling into his pillow. 

john scooted over to sherlock, getting into his personal space. "wake up sleepy head." he whispered into his ear. 

sherlock cracked an eye open then rolled john over, wrapping his arms around him tightly to where he couldn't escape, but it was still comfortable. "shut up and go back to sleep. it's too early." sherlock pulled the comforter over them before getting comfortable and dozing off again. 

john stayed awake for a few more minutes, before deciding to fall back asleep. he thought about how sherlock never really gets to sleep in and they didn't finally settle down until four, so it'd be for the best to let him sleeping in. and witnessed sleep grumpy sherlock for the first time. 

they woke up again around twelve, almost one. sherlock has woken up and left john in bed while he got out, walking into the bathroom. john sat up when he heard the sink turn on and reached for his phone, seeing the text from his mom asking if he had asked sherlock about dinner tonight. he watched sherlock come out of the bathroom and opened his camera, zooming in on the man's arse before he pulled on a fresh pair of boxers and then a pair of sweatpants. 

"what's that?" john asked as sherlock looked at him. 

sherlock furrowed his brows. "what's what?" 

"that." john pointed. "on your face." 

sherlock felt his chin. "stubble."

"shave it." 

"no. maybe i want a beard."

"and we've talked about this, you'd look horrendous with one." 

sherlock laughed softly, walking over to john. "i was only joking, love. you know i could never grow a beard. it'd get too itchy."

john sighed in relief. "thank god for your sensitive skin. but why didn't you shave when you went into the bathroom?" 

"my razor is in my bag." 

"but you brushed your teeth." 

"i forgot my tooth brush here." 

"mmm. alright." john lay back down, holding his phone above him as sherlock went to his bag and dug out his toiletries. "why aren't you working today?" john asked sherlock as he got out of bed, going to his overnight bag. 

"angelo fired ivy and valerie and hired these two boys. according to angelo they're good workers. had waiting jobs before this one." sherlock said from the bathroom. 

john pulled on a pair of boxers and picked sherlock's jumper off the floor, putting it on. "we should go down and get some lunch." he stood in the door way of the bathroom, watching sherlock shave. 

"alright." sherlock looked at john in the mirror. "you're beautiful." 

john blushed, making eye contact with sherlock through the mirror. "you're not too bad yourself." 

sherlock smiled then turned around, pulling john to him and giving him a kiss. "i love you." 

"i love you, too." john gave him another kiss, getting shaving cream on his cheek. 

the two went down to the diner after they got ready. sherlock went into the kitchen to say hello to angelo while john went and got them a table. he watched sherlock come out of the kitchen then go behind the counter and grab two coffee mugs, filling them then taking them to the table john was sitting at. 

"the boys names are tyler and curtis." sherlock sat across from john. "curtis is in the kitchen and tyler is at the table over there." sherlock pointed as he took a sip of his coffee. 

john looked over at the teen cleaning up a table then going to take an order. "he looks like he knows what he's doing." he watched what he assumed was curtis come out of the kitchen with two trays of hot food in each hand, going over to the table in the corner where five people sat. "curtis knows what he's really doing." 

"angelo says he does his job, does it well and doesn't put up a fuss." 

"oh, so he basically you." 

sherlock rolled his eyes. 

"on a different topic, my parents want to take us out to dinner tonight." john took a swig of his coffee. 

"and i have to ask them?" he asked. 

john nodded. "it'll be fine. they both love you and are happy we're together." 

sherlock sighed, slouching in his seat. he looked at his coffee and thought about how he was going to ask it because he hasn't really thought about it as much as he should've. he's been focused on the diner and his parents when he should've been thinking about how he was going ask john's father for his blessing. 

sherlock never expected he'd be as nervous as he was about asking for john's hand in marriage. he just kept the thought in his head that they were going to say no, but sherlock knew that wouldn't happen. the watsons wanted this more than anybody so them saying no would cause an uprising with john and he would probably never marry anyone else. the feeling of john's hand covering his snapped him out of his thoughts. he looked at the boy and he smiled up at him then he gave him that look and sherlock knew it would be okay. nothing would go wrong. 

they walked into the restaurant, john's hand holding onto shelrock's as they followed the waiter to the table where mr. and mrs. watson were sitting. the two adults got up, mrs. watson hugging her son while mr. watson reached across the table and shook sherlock's hand, giving him a nod. they sat down and ordered, starting the evening with small talk about how sherlock's parents are doing and about his fathers upcoming book. when their meals arrived, they stopped the small talk and mr. watson started talking to sherlock about his ideas for expanding his business to the states. automatically, sherlock knew what he was hinting and he went along with it, fixing his ideas for a more successful road. 

they stopped talking about it when john excused himself to the toilet and that's when sherlock decided to ask. he smiled at the couple in front of him and fiddled with the cuff of his shirt in his lap. "i would like to ask you two a question." he said. 

both of the parents looked up at sherlock, knowing what was coining. "then ask us, son." mr. watson said. 

"can i have your blessing for john's hand in marriage?" he watched both of them smile widely at him.  

"you may." mr. watson said, his smile still plastered on his face. 

"thank you, sir." 

mr. holmes gave him a nod then john sat down again. "why is everyone smiling?" he asked, looking around the table. 

sherlock smiled at john, placing a hand on his thigh. "i'll tell you at home."

john smiled back, knowing what sherlock had done to cause his parents to smile. he placed his hand over the one on his thigh, kissing sherlock's cheek. 

"who wants dessert?" the waiter asked.  

after the fight between sherlock and mr. watson on who was going to pay, sherlock lost and mr. watson paid. when they were saying their goodbyes, mrs. watson gave sherlock a hug then mr. watson did too which took him by surprise. he hugged back, not wanting to be rude about it. the elder man gave him a pat on the back before pulling away, smiling at sherlock. 

"welcome to the family, sherlock." he walked over to the car that was waiting for him, joining his wife. 

sherlock felt his hand being taken by the smaller hand of john, their fingers lacing together. "let's walk." john said. 

sherlock nodded and gave john a kiss before starting to walk, light snow starting to come down. they walked a few minutes in silence, enjoying the company of each other as they walked through the life of the night. john stopped when sherlock stopped, looking at the man then looking at the jewelry shop in front of them. 

sherlock looked down at john. "they're still open." 

"what're you implying?" john asked with a slight grin. 

"that you marry me." 

"i don't know, i'll have to think about it." 

sherlock rolled his eyes before pulling john into the small shop. "c'mon." 

"hello!" piped the petite woman from behind the counter. "what can i do for you tonight?" she asked with a friendly smile. 

sherlock walked up to the counter with john, letting go of his hand to cover his ears. "i need a ring." he said. 

john laughed, pulling sherlock's hands off the sides of his head. 

the woman giggled. "what're you looking for?" she asked, walking to the section where men's rings were displayed. 

they followed her, stopping in front of the display and looking down. 

"we have the classic gold band, thick or thin, gold or white. there's the back ones, we have titanium, ceramic, sterling silver. seven stone or three row. what ever you're looking for." she informed them. 

john looked into the case, feeling sherlock's hand on the small of his back. he studied all the rings, asking sherlock's opinion, but he wasn't much help because he always respond with, "i'm not the one that's going to be wearing it." 

"you're not much help, ya know that?" john asked as he looked back down at the case. 

sherlock smiled. 

"so have you proposed already?" the woman asked sherlock. 

"i suppose. we talked about it the other week and i just asked his parents for their blessing." sherlock said. 

"he was nervous." john looked up from the rings. "his hands were sweating." 

"shut up and look at the pretty rings." sherlock said, tilting john's head down. 

john laughed softly, turning his focus back on the rings. "that rose gold one." he said and pointed the glass at where the ring was. 

the woman looked at where john pointed. "the matte rose gold one?" she asked. 

"yea." 

she looked at john. "what size?"

"p, i think." john said. 

she nodded and went to the back, coming out after a few minutes with a ring box. she went to the couple and opened the box, handing it to john to try it on. he took it and slipped it onto his finger. it fit perfectly and he smiled, holding his hand in front of sherlock's face. 

"what d'you think?" he asked. 

sherlock ignored the hand and stared right at the boy with a smile. "beautiful." 

john's cheek started changing as he took the ring off, handing it back to the woman. 

"i can get you at the register." she put the ring back in the box, going to the register. 

sherlock followed her with john behind him. he took out his wallet, taking out his card and handing it to the woman. she did her thing before handing sherlock his card back then handing him the ring box with a smile. "best wishes to the both of you." she smiled. 

"thank you." sherlock took john's hand in his, walking out of the shop with him. he stopped at the curb, hailing a cab. once they were in, sherlock took the ring out of the box, holding it in his palm as he looked at it. he took john's hand, sliding the ring onto his finger. "perfect." he said softly then looked at john. "absolutely perfect." he said then kissed his fiancée lovingly.


End file.
